Oblivio Nex
by Awe
Summary: After taking a powerful potion created for a terrible purpose Harry and Draco lose their memories and soon find themselves surrounded by dark secrets that before blinded them to a different path. HD Slash. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This story is mine, however, the world and characters it's based on belong to J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** This story is **slash** and therefore focuses on a male/male love pairing (Harry and Draco); there is detailed sexual encounters (three squees for explicitness!) and mention of torture. Also, after the HBP came out this summer it makes this story an AU (alternate universe fic), as it is set in the sixth year of Hogwarts.

**Rating:** R (M)

**Summary:** H/D slash. The past is there for a reason: to give purpose, motivation and coherence to the present. Yet, what if Harry and Draco lost theirs and forgot the darkness that haunts them both? It is true that sometimes it's easier to forget, but what if you have no choice? After taking a powerful potion created for a terrible purpose, Harry and Draco lose their memories and soon find themselves surrounded by dark secrets that before blinded them to a different path…Complete

**Beta:** I give my never-ending thanks to **EireVerde** who betad this wonderfully for me, without her I would have grammatically failed.

**Authors Notes:** This story was written from October 04 to September 05 and is now complete. Enjoy!

* * *

**Oblivio Nex**

**Prologue**

"Bugger off, _Potter_," Draco spat as he staggered up to his feet defensively.

"Malfoy! What the -"

Draco giggled as Harry looked at his enemy with disbelief; the Slytherin seemed more than a little drunk. Malfoy's eyelashes were fluttering repeatedly, as if in distress, and he was swaying as he stood. Harry's eyebrows rose even higher as he saw the other boy's eyes were glazed with unshed tears, and he was shocked to actually find himself wondering what had got the boy in such a state, as Malfoy did not normally exercise his facial muscles in anything beyond that trademark sneer.

Harry also wondered what Malfoy was doing here, of all places. Harry himself had a good enough reason (if you could call snooping a good reason that is). He had been on his way to the Gryffindor common room when he'd heard a noise coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Thinking the ghost had been having some kind of tantrum Harry had gone in to investigate the cause only to come face to face with one Draco Malfoy.

The seemingly drunk young wizard returned Harry's hostile gaze and sneered at his enemy, knowing that the Gryffindor probably loved this, Draco's soon-to-be-final (and now thanks to Potter -_degrading_) moment. Draco clenched the tiny vial in his hand determinedly, Harry's presence didn't matter anyway; nothing could stop him now.

"Don't look so distressed Potter, as soon as I drink the rest of this you'll finally have your wish – no more Draco Malfoy, lucky you. Fortunately enough neither shall I. Goodbye Potter." Draco raised the half empty vial to his lips, but before the rest of the lime liquid seeped out Harry snatched it off him.

"You stupid pillock!" Harry snarled. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?"

Malfoy, suddenly sensing his apparent suicide attempt in jeopardy, leapt to his feet and clawed at the raven-haired boy desperately as he tried to get the potion back. Harry did the only thing he could think of and instinctually drank the rest. Malfoy suddenly stood completely still and looked at him in amazed horror.

"Stupid bloody hero!" Malfoy slurred before slumping to the floor.

Harry looked at him critically, and when he noticed through his hazy vision how pretty the blonde looked as he lay there – like some kind of fallen angel – he groaned out loud.

"What the _hell_ did I just drink?" he muttered angrily, before promptly collapsing next to Draco.

Both boys lay next to each other, beautiful even in their stillness, until a loud shriek sounded in the deserted bathroom.

The enemies had been discovered.

-

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Oblivio Nex**

**Chapter 1**

The blonde's eyes flickered open slowly and after his eyes had adjusted to the light he curiously took in the room around him. He sat up and looked at the beds that were set against the walls and the shelves with strange jars sitting on them labelled with names like 'Skele-gro' and 'Sleeping Draught'. The boy recalled some of the potions' names, knowing they were used in healing. His brow creased as he tried to remember how he knew this and when he realised he couldn't, and that in fact he had no clue as to even who he himself was, he collapsed back on the bed and sighed. He was quite surprised that he wasn't worried; if someone had no memory of their own life shouldn't they be worried? Yet all he felt was a vague sense of satisfaction.

Strange...

"Are you all right, Mr. Malfoy?" asked a middle-aged looking woman, who regarded him with a mildly disapproving expression. "I assume you and Harry were having another of your rendezvous? And yes I know who your father is, and no I don't care, and yes Harry's here but no you can't bother him. Your little accident has left both of you unconscious in the Hospital Wing for almost a week. Just try to get some sleep and everything will be fine."

The boy watched the nurse (as he had deduced her to be from the uniform she wore) quickly bustle out of the room, still trying to understand how the woman had managed to stop him from saying a word every time he'd opened his mouth.

"Malfoy," the boy repeated quietly, wondering why he felt a glimmer of distaste as he said the name.

Perhaps it wasn't his real name? Perhaps it was something someone said as an insult? Then again why would the nurse have called it him if it were an insult? And how did she know his father anyway? It was all right for her to know who he was but _he_ didn't. And who was this Harry anyway? Had they both got into some kind of accident while they were - what was it – 'rendezvousing'?

The boy frowned as all these thoughts whizzed around his head, and he irritably wondered why the nurse hadn't let him talk. She hadn't seemed to like him very much.

The boy slipped out of bed, ignoring the nurse's instructions to go to sleep, and walked over to another closed off bed and curiously peeked inside. As he looked, a pair of bright green eyes stared back inquisitively and the boy attached to them gave a smile.

"Hi."

The blonde looked at the other boy, who was sitting up now with a friendly and warm expression on his face. Aside from beautiful green eyes he also had raven hair that looked adorably mussed, and the pale boy found himself blushing when he realised he was staring.

"Hi," he said quickly, giving a shy smile.

The brunette looked back at the boy in amused wonder. The liquid silver eyes and soft white blonde hair immediately caught his attention - he'd never seen anyone so beautiful. This actually wasn't saying much, as he couldn't exactly remember anything or anyone at the moment. However, he was sure no one could quite match the other boy's beauty. He'd just woken up and had begun to start worrying why exactly he couldn't remember anything but then the other boy had appeared and he had forgotten his anxiety quite quickly.

"Are you Harry?" the blonde asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. I can't exactly remember anything," the other boy confessed.

"Neither can I. I think you must be Harry though, because a nurse just told me that someone called Harry and I had been in an accident," the pale boy said as he self-consciously smoothed down his silk pyjamas, for some reason the other boy was making him slightly nervous.

"An accident?" the boy frowned as he tried to remember.

The silk-clad blonde nodded.

"Hmm, I can't remember anything at all. You are familiar, though."

"Yes, you also seem... familiar," the other boy said hesitantly.

"Do I look like a Harry?"

The boy considered him for a moment, as though waiting for some magical nametag to appear.

"I think you do."

The newly named Harry smiled.

"It does seem to fit. It feels right. What about you? What's your name?" Harry asked.

"I think, I think my second name's Malfoy, but I'm not sure."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"It seems wrong. The nurse called me 'Mr. Malfoy' but it didn't feel right. It was felt like a dirty name, some kind of insult," the blonde said while looking to the floor, feeling oddly ashamed.

Harry could see the other boy was upset and so he climbed out of bed and walked over to him.

"It's okay; perhaps she was joking or got mixed up?" Harry put a comforting hand on the boy's arm and smiled reassuringly. The boy shrugged, putting the matter out of his mind, confused about the odd feelings of guilt and more than a little flustered at Harry's touch.

Harry didn't seem to notice, as he only grinned and pulled the pale boy over to his bed.

"Come on, I've found some cards. We can play if you want," Harry proposed.

"Okay. Thanks." The boy smiled as he sat cross-legged opposite Harry on his bed.

The boys played for a while, laughing whenever the cards exploded. Playing cards did exactly what Harry was hoping it would; it cheered the other boy up. He didn't know why he was so concerned about the blonde, and for some reason he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to help him. His instincts seemed to be screaming at him that he had some kind of connection to the boy in front of him, and although he couldn't remember what it was he thought he was beginning to get an idea.

"I wonder what your name is?" Harry mused, flushing a little when he realised he'd said it aloud.

The blonde shrugged and gave a small smile.

"As long as it's not something boring like Harry," he smirked.

"Hey! Nothing wrong with my name, Harry's a good strong name," Harry grinned. "You're probably called something like Bob."

The other boy crinkled his nose.

"Bob?" he asked disgustedly. "I am certainly no _Bob_."

"Think you're better than that do you?" Harry smiled.

"Yes," the boy answered haughtily.

"Think you're better than me?" Harry raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"Way better... Harold."

The blonde laughed as Harry playfully launched himself on top of him, the brunette quickly pinning the pale boy down and tickling him for all he was worth. The smaller boy laughed breathlessly as Harry attacked, squirming under him to try and get away from the dark haired boy.

"No! No... please... stop... I'll do... anything!" the blonde giggled breathlessly.

"Anything?" Harry asked, stopping suddenly. His face was only inches away from the other boy's.

Smoky grey eyes looked up into fierce green and the pale boy flushed as he bit his lip anxiously.

"I-"

"HARRY POTTER! DRACO MALFOY! _What_ do you think you're doing!"

Both boys spun back from each other and guiltily looked up at the exasperated nurse.

"Honestly, I leave you for one minute and already you two are at each other again! If I were Dumbledore I'd have had you both expelled ten times over for all the trouble you've caused! And now this! You both had better have a good explanation," the nurse glared.

"Uh, we're sorry, Miss, erm. We were only playing. We didn't think we were being so loud. Sorry."

The woman looked at the blonde boy, stunned.

"Playing..." she repeated slowly.

"Yes, we're very sorry," Harry put in sincerely.

When the two boys didn't get an answer from the confused woman they shifted uncomfortably.

"We were only playing and I know you told me not to bother Harry, but I was wondering who he was so..." the slender boy trailed off as he noticed the nurse staring at him with something close to amazement.

"Wait, did you just say you were wondering who Harry was?" the nurse frowned, and then her eyes widened in horror. "Oh Merlin no! You couldn't have! I don't believe you two! You've both lost your memory, haven't you?"

Both boys nodded.

The nurse sighed in frustration and the two boys sank back from her angry glare.

"When I find out how you've done this you'll both have a lot to answer for! You'll be in the infirmary for weeks, and then in detention for months if I have anything to do with it! Really boys, when will you grow up?" The nurse shook her head. "Dumbledore will have to be informed. I'm Madam Pomfrey, the school's nurse by the way. Unfortunately I already know you both very well; you two spend more time in here than half of Hogwarts!" She turned to Harry, "You are Harry Potter, and are a 6th year in Gryffindor." She then looked at the blonde, "You are Draco Malfoy, another 6th year, but you're are in the Slytherin House."

"Guess it's not Bob then," Harry muttered.

Draco sniggered but stopped at Pomfrey's shocked look.

"Yes well, both of you should get to sleep. I'll give you a sleeping draught tonight, as your bodies still need to recover. I imagine you'll have a long day ahead of you," Pomfrey ordered.

Both boys groaned but did as she said after whispering quick goodnights to each other and a bemused Madam Pomfrey.

After the nurse had given both boys the potion she dimmed the flames of the candles in the hospital wing with a whispered _Nox_. She shook her head as she made her way towards Dumbledore's office.

"Lucius will not be pleased if he hears of this."

-

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Oblivio Nex**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Harry woke late. He looked outside the window next to his bed and noted with surprise that it was already noon. The sleeping draught Madam Pomfrey had given him must have been quite potent to make him sleep for so long. He remembered his reluctance to go to sleep last night and smiled. How could anyone not be reluctant to leave someone so beautiful? He glanced at the only other occupied bed in the Hospital Wing and smiled widely. Draco was sure to be awake by now, even if his bed curtains were still closed. And if not...

Harry grinned wickedly.

He climbed out of bed, jumping a little when his bed-warmed toes touched the cold stone floor. He tiptoed to the other bed and pulled back the curtain with a dramatic flourish. His mouth froze in a perfect 'o' when he looked at what he'd revealed and decided to not rudely awaken Draco after all. Harry blushed crimson in amazement at the sight in front of him.

Draco was still asleep, and it appeared he slept in the nude. Harry stood there, entranced, as he looked at the other boy. A peaceful expression graced Draco's pretty face, making him look like some kind of innocent angel. His long elegant neck, connecting his heart-shaped face to his smooth bare chest, was the same silky white that covered all his body. The grey sheets came just up to his hips, allowing Harry a much more intimate look of the boy then he'd ever had (at least, as far as he could remember), and Harry's breath caught in his throat as he noticed a fine line of soft white blonde hair that travelled invitingly down to Draco's groin. He smiled slightly at the thought that at least he hadn't fallen for a bottle blonde.

For it seemed that the slender boy did indeed provoked some kind of powerful reaction in him, one that Harry could not ignore. He'd known the boy for barely a few moments yet that was all it had taken for Harry to recognise the odd connection they shared, as well as giving him enough time to become fixated with Draco's more attractive assets, which oddly enough had taken even less time then the recognition of their strange connection…

The Gryffindor continued to gaze at Draco hungrily until the delicate looking boy stirred with a quiet moan.

Harry smiled tentatively as Draco's dark lashes slowly fluttered open. The boy smiled at him sleepily but suddenly his silvery eyes widened when he realised that he wasn't precisely decent. Draco grabbed the covers and pulled them up modestly while looking at everything but Harry. He wondered how long the Harry had been there, and his cheeks pinked as he thought of Harry watching him while he slept. It was quite pervy really, but Draco couldn't stop the pleased, almost giddy rush he felt when wondering if he had captivated such interest from the raven-haired boy. Hell, Harry was hot and Draco had certainly noticed, it was nice to think he was being noticed back.

Harry flushed a little at the blonde's blush and with a playful grin he tried to cover his embarrassment at being caught.

"In the _nude_, Draco?" Harry teased, his eyebrows arching critically.

Draco pursed his lips together in what he thought was an angry manner. Personally Harry thought it was one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen.

"I was hot," he said, now a little irritated that Harry had caught him in such an awkward and vulnerable position – and still hadn't left.

"Mmm," Harry agreed absently, still a little dazed from the sight of Draco's naked form.

"Well, are you _going_ to let me dress?" the other boy asked, exasperated.

Harry flushed a little at his obvious lechery and grinned apologetically.

"Sure," he said, quickly retreating back to his own bed.

Harry didn't know if he had any other clothes and as he couldn't find any, he decided he might as well stay in the pyjamas he'd woken up in. He waited for Draco to finish; impatiently sending wondering looks towards the other's bed.

Soon the boy opened the bed curtains, and Harry grinned as he saw that Draco was once again dressed in the soft grey silk pyjamas he'd seen him in before.

"What?" Draco asked, as he saw what could only be described as a leer flicker over Harry's face.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

Draco looked at the brunette suspiciously, taking in Harry's flannel nightwear and inwardly groaning at how gorgeous the boy looked – and this was flannel!

"So, do you know where we are?" Harry asked as Draco sat down opposite him on the bed.

"Have no idea, you?" Draco asked.

"No… I wonder why we've forgotten everything," Harry mused.

Draco frowned as he pondered the same thing,

"Well, that nurse said we were in an accident, right, so maybe we got knocked on the head?" Draco proposed.

Harry thought about this for a moment and then shook his head, wondering why the explanation just didn't feel right.

"No, I don't think that's i-"

"You're both awake then!"

The boys looked up to see a rather cheerful old man in purple robes walking toward them as he came through the doors. Three people, the nurse Madam Pomfrey and two other adults neither boy recognised, followed him. One was a tall stern looking woman who seemed to be quite angry. The other was a pale greasy haired man who had a sour look on his face. Neither looked very happy.

"Um, hello?" Harry said.

"Harry, dear boy! Do you have any recollection of who I or the others with me are?" The old man asked gently.

"No, no, I'm sorry I don't," Harry apologised.

"It's alright, is it the same for you, Draco?" The silver bearded man asked.

"Yes," Draco said nervously, watching the irritation increase on the other two adults' faces.

"I told you, Dumbledore, _tabula rasa_! _Completely_ obliterated, I have _no_ clue how they've done it but-"

The old man (apparently, "Dumbledore") interrupted the nurse gently.

"Yes, Poppy, it appears you are correct. Hmmm. Have you tested them for spells or potions yet?"

"No, I was more concerned with bringing them back from their comas," the nurse sniffed.

"Well, there's plenty of time now, never fear! I do wonder what happened, though," Dumbledore mused.

"Isn't that obvious? It was Potter, in yet another pathetic plea for attention. He was probably trying to curse Draco when he stupidly reflected it back onto himself as well," the black haired man sneered.

Both Harry and Draco were a little taken aback by this.

Draco irritably wondered what the man had got against Harry. The boy had been nothing but nice to him, nicer than this man anyway, and he certainly wasn't going to allow some _greaseball_ to say such things about his friends.

"Harry wouldn't do something like that!" Draco objected angrily.

All the adults turned to stare at the boy incredulously, all except Dumbledore, who seemed to be trying to cover up a smile. Draco shifted uncomfortably under the adults' stares and wondered what was going on. Had he taken it too far?

"I'm sorry, but it seems to me that Harry's not the kind of person who would do something like that," Draco said, still pushing his point, he felt that this had to be clarified – there was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that this mess was anything but Harry's fault.

Harry smiled at Draco appreciatively and the slender boy flushed at Harry's pleased gaze.

"_That_ if anything proves the severity of the memory damage," the nurse muttered to Dumbledore, out of the boys' hearing.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, it seems as if we have quite a lot to do here," Dumbledore said happily.

Harry caught the other three adults looking at the older man with identical expressions of annoyed vexation and tried he to hide his smile. He liked the headmaster and his easygoing manner. Dumbledore was nice - in an old, cheerful, slightly eccentric sort of way.

"What about their school work, Headmaster? They will fall behind," the stern woman put in, still looking mildly irritated.

"Let's not worry them with that, Professor. They'll recover quite soon, I'm sure of it, and when they do they will be able to catch up. Besides the memory problem would probably restrict their progress," Dumbledore smiled.

"Sir? What school work, and would you mind telling us where we are?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled at him kindly.

"Of course, so sorry Harry. I imagine that this is all a bit tiring for both of you. You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, this is Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said as he gestured to the man and woman with him.

Harry and Draco looked at each other in realisation.

"So we're students here?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and you both appear to have done something to make you forget. Do you remember anything at all about your lives?"

"No, not really. I remember information, like I know that Hogwarts exists, but I didn't know I went - go here," Draco said, frowning, "I can't remember anything about people or my experiences. I can remember how to cast a Summoning charm but I don't know who my family or friends are."

Dumbledore nodded seriously and exchanged worried glances with the other two professors.

"And you, Harry?"

"I feel the same. I know things, like there are Quidditch teams, the Chudley Cannons and the Wimbourne Wasps but I can't remember who's on them or who I like better. It's as though it's on the edge of my mind but I can't get at it," Harry said, frowning.

"There are several potions that may have caused this," Professor Snape said. "Some of which are quite dangerous. One of the boys may have got into my stores and tried something with one of the potions there," Snape said, looking pointedly at Harry.

Harry and Draco scowled at the man.

"Well, we certainly won't rule out that possibility. Professor Snape, if you could work with Poppy on this it would speed up the process," Dumbledore asked.

"We'll all be helping. Certainly it will lower the risk if we can get this done as fast as possible," McGonagall put in quickly before Snape could object.

Snape scowled but nodded reluctantly.

"Good, good! Well then, I think it would be for the best if both of you boys stayed in the Hospital Wing for now," Dumbledore said to Harry and Draco, who each nodded quickly – after all even a memory-impaired boy knew that school wasn't exactly all fun and games.

"I do suggest we give them their work, though, Headmaster. Since they both remember their past work, they may as well catch up during their absence with what they will miss," McGonagall said.

Both boys sighed, knowing they'd probably not get out of it now.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. After all, it would be quite boring, I'm sure, if you were both kept in here with nothing to do," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry looked at Draco, and the boy returned his sceptical glance.

"But if we're going to do work anyway, why keep us in here?" Harry asked.

"I'd imagine it would be quite uncomfortable for you both out in the school. Many people have already asked where you are and if they knew that you had forgotten them, it would create quite a stir," Dumbledore chuckled.

Draco wondered why he felt that that was not all the man was thinking about and frowned a little at the niggling feeling that they weren't being told everything.

"Is there anything we should know? Anything important?" Draco asked slowly.

"All you are required to know is that you need to get better, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you'll know everything again soon enough," Professor McGonagall answered firmly.

Dumbledore gave them all a bright grin.

"Well then, I suppose that's all. We'll do everything we can for you both, and we'll all stop in from time to time. If you need anything, just ask Madam Pomfrey and she'll send word to me," Dumbledore smiled.

"Er, sir?" Draco asked.

"Yes?" Dumbledore smiled, looking down at the boy.

"Can we have our clothes?" the Slytherin asked, gesturing to his pyjamas.

"Of course! I'll have the house elves bring both of your things down," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you," Draco smiled in relief, ignoring the odd glance from the other two professors.

"Well, we'd best leave. I'm sure Professor McGonagall will soon send up your work. Goodbye," Dumbledore said as he walked away with the two ruffled looking professors in tow.

Harry and Draco waved them off and when the door was closed, turned to each other, both a little lost.

"Well, now that that's over I think it's time you both showered. The wing can't take unwashed adolescents for too long," Madam Pomfrey said.

"But what about our clothes?" Harry asked.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and gestured to a door that was connected to the Hospital Wing that neither Draco nor Harry had noticed before.

"You'll share a room now, seeing as you'll both be staying here a while and because the students... well, this is your room, and there's your clothes." Pomfrey led them into quite a spacious room with two beds, a desk, and a couple of comfortable looking chairs. There was a large window facing the west and the room even had a fireplace. Two chests had been placed at the foot of the beds. One was green, with 'Draco Malfoy' inscribed on it in silver. The other was a tatty old chest that seemed to almost defiantly proclaim its owner to be 'Harry Potter'.

The two boys grinned at each other when they saw their new room.

"You don't mind sharing, then?" Madam Pomfrey asked, her eyebrows raised at the two boys' smiles.

"No, this is great!" Harry said enthusiastically.

Draco gave a small smile.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes at their excitement and retreated to her office.

"Just don't forget about the adjoining bathroom and have a shower - and try to keep the noise down," she warned.

Draco and Harry looked at each other and laughed, unable to believe their luck. They had both got what they had secretly wanted: more time with each other.

-

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Oblivio Nex**

**Chapter 3 **

Harry was staring again. He knew he was but he couldn't help it; Draco seemed to draw Harry's attention whatever he did, wherever he was. And at the moment he was frowning at a sheet of paper while biting his lip. It was so adorable – too adorable, Harry sighed, completely giving up the pretence of doing his own work. Draco was driving him mad and he'd known the boy for less than two days! He was being incredibly distracting with the whole lying–on-the-bed-while-doing-homework-thing. Harry wondered idly if doing homework had ever before been described as provocative...

"What is it?" Draco asked as he frowned at the paper.

"What?" Harry responded, defensively.

"You've been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes," Draco said, smirking a little.

"I have not!" Harry denied hotly.

"So, what were you doing? Looking at the incredibly interesting white wall behind me?" Draco asked, his eyebrows rose elegantly as he turned to look at Harry.

Harry scowled at him. Even when he was being annoying Draco looked hot. This was so unfair; how was he supposed to be mad when the boy looked like that? Harry sighed, infuriated, and grabbed a pillow and threw it at Draco.

It hit the boy in the face, and when it bounced away from him Harry laughed at the shocked expression on the blonde's face.

"You think that was funny?" Draco asked irritably.

Harry nodded, still laughing.

Draco quickly grabbed one of his own pillows and flung it at the dark haired boy. Harry suddenly stopped laughing when it hit him in the stomach.

"Oh, that's done it now. This is war!" he yelled as he threw another pillow at Draco and then quickly hid behind his bed.

Draco grinned and did the same. And so started a full-fledged pillow fight. The boys laughed loudly as they attacked each other with the big pillows, neither one of them gaining the upper ground. However, the fight was soon over due to Harry's slightly stronger build, and he finally pinned Draco down with a pillow on top of his chest. Draco looked up at him in mock fury and Harry laughed.

"Got you," Harry smiled.

Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Have you? Well, what you going to do about it?" Draco said, breathlessly.

Harry flushed as he looked at the pale boy hungrily. Oh, there were so many things that he would love to do to him. Harry recalled the incident that morning and his breath hitched a little as he remembered Draco's naked body. Yes, so many things…

Harry started to lean down to the flushed Slytherin hesitantly, but suddenly a tapping on the window startled both boys. Harry quickly got up, pulling Draco with him, as his heart thumped wildly.

"What was that?" Draco asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know, it's coming from the window," Harry said curiously.

"Harry!" Draco warned, clutching the boy's hand tightly as he walked towards it.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing," Harry said soothingly.

Harry gently stroked the boy's hand with his thumb, an unconscious gesture of affection that seemed to calm Draco, who nodded and continued to walk over to the window with Harry.

Suddenly Harry laughed.

"It's just an owl!" he exclaimed as he went to open the window.

"Don't let it in!" Draco said, alarmed.

"Why not?" Harry asked, smiling slightly at the thought of the other boy being afraid of an owl.

"It could be rabid or something. I vaguely recall hearing stories of crazy vicious owls attacking children."

"There's nothing vague about your 'recall', there is none seeing as we've lost our memories! And I doubt this is a rabid owl. Look at her, she looks quite, er, un-rabid to me," Harry smiled.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when it takes your arm off!" Draco warned and with that he retreated to his bed, away from the window.

Harry rolled his eyes and opened the window.

The owl flew in, and for a moment Harry thought it really was about to attack him, but it merely landed on his arm and gave him an almost affectionate nibble on the ear.

"Told you, it's going to eat you," Draco muttered.

"I don't think so. I think that was more like a 'hello' rather than some kind of death threat," Harry said, fondly stroking the white owl, which hooted contentedly.

Draco mumbled something that sounded like 'and just how many death threats have you received recently?'

"You're a pretty girl, aren't you?" Harry cooed at the bird, ignoring the muttering boy. "You're not going to attack me, are you?"

Draco crinkled his nose in disgust at Harry's syrupy sweet tone.

"Please spare me, Potter!" Draco said.

"Just jealous isn't he, huh?" Harry carried on, smirking when he saw, from the corner of his eye, Draco blushing a little.

The slender boy was inwardly cursed Harry for actually guessing correctly.

"I'm not jealous of a bloody owl! Just read the letter and leave it alone or I'll have to report you for animal harassment," Draco snapped.

Harry looked at the letter he hadn't noticed before. It was strapped to the owl's foot and he untied it eagerly.

The owl hooted once again before taking off and flying out of the window.

"Hmm, wonder what this is?" Harry murmured.

"Open it and find out," Draco said, looking on curiously.

Harry did as Draco suggested while the other boy hurriedly closed the window.

"Scared there'll be more rabid birds?" Harry teased.

"Scared _for_ them, Potter," Draco shot back snappily.

"Or jealous _of_ them, Malfoy," Harry smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes at the boy and impatiently gestured to the letter.

"It is _my_ letter, you know," Harry said as he sat down on his bed.

Draco sat next to him and watched as the other boy opened it.

"I want to see what the outside world is like," Draco protested innocently.

Harry raised his eyebrows disbelievingly but allowed the Slytherin to read it anyway. After all what could possibly be in it that he needed to hide from the other boy?

_Dear Harry,_

_I do hope you're all right. Professor McGonagall says you are, but Ron and I thought it best to write to you as they won't let us see you. _

_What happened, Harry? Did you have another dream? I thought You Know Who was lying low; has he done something? Professor Dumbledore told us not to try to get to you and that you were just suffering from a minor illness that's better restricted to the hospital wing, but you were fine before so we don't understand. I've also noticed that Malfoy's missing. Everyone's saying he's in the hospital wing too. Hope you're okay in there with him. Ron's just about going mad!_

_Write back as soon as you can,_

_Love,_

_Hermione and Ron._

"Who're Her-me-oh-ne and Ron?" Harry asked, confused.

Draco looked at the letter and sniffed.

"Certainly not friends of mine!" Draco said, a little unhappily.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, frowning at the letter.

"Well, this _'_Her_-my_-oh-ne_'_," Draco said, correcting Harry's pronunciation archly, "put 'hope you're okay in there with him'," Draco said.

"She probably just means that she hopes I'm okay and you're okay," Harry said.

"And the 'Ron's just about going mad' thing?"

"Well, Ron's probably going mad because he can't see us." Harry grinned at the letter, "They must be our friends."

Draco rolled his eyes at the boy's naivety and took the letter from him, studying it carefully.

"I wonder why the professors are not telling the students the real truth about us," Draco wondered aloud.

"What do you mean why?" Harry asked, "They just don't want to cause a panic or something."

"I hope I was never as naive as you! That's what they _told_ us, but why would something like that cause a panic unless we're some kind of celebrities, and I can't see that happening, can you?" Draco smiled sarcastically at the other boy, amused at the thought.

"I suppose it is a little odd. I hadn't really thought of it what with all of the-"

"Work, yes… another distraction to stop us from getting to the truth," Draco said narrowing his eyes as he read the letter yet again.

"Don't you think you're being just the tiniest bit paranoid?" Harry smiled at the other boy.

Draco looked adorably crazy. His hair, slightly longer than Harry's, was still mussed from the pillow fight and his silvery eyes were alert as they darted over the letter. Harry noticed he'd unconsciously slipped an arm around the blonde's back and was resting his hand on the top of the headboard. He let his hand drop a little and lightly touched the ends of Draco's impossibly white blonde hair.

Draco looked up at Harry's feathery touch and grinned.

"Can't be too careful, we are in an incredibly vulnerable position at the moment," Draco said softly.

"Yeah," Harry said dreamily.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Draco asked.

"Huh?" Harry asked, waking himself from his own private little fantasy.

"The letter, you silly git!" Draco smiled at the boy's confusion.

"Oh, that. Write back, I guess," Harry shrugged.

"Are you going to tell them about everything?"

"No, I think perhaps it's best not to. After all, I don't know who these people are; Dumbledore may be right in not telling anyone and he may have reasons that are for the best," Harry said sensibly.

"Well, perhaps you're not so naive after all," Draco said appraisingly.

Harry lightly tapped him on the head in rebuke.

"Well I'm not blonde, so give me some credit," Harry grinned.

"That was so low I'm not even going to reply," Draco said, shaking his head in mock shame.

"Well, what shall I write?"

Draco shrugged, "They're your friends."

Harry rolled his eyes at the lack of help and grabbed some parchment and his quill from the floor, where they'd gotten knocked off in the pillow fight. Draco, to Harry's dismay, went back to his previous cat-like pose on his own bed and carried on with the homework.

Harry shook Draco from his head and tried to concentrate as he wrote.

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_Hi, don't worry I'm fine. I am a little ill and Dumbledore advised staying in the hospital wing for a while so as not to spread anything. _

Harry frowned as he re-read the bit about You Know Who and decided to leave that as he didn't actually Know Who.

_Draco's here, and he's getting better, too, so we've got nothing to worry about!_

_Thanks for writing,_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry read it aloud to Draco, who snorted.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, if I'm really not friends with them they're not really going to care if I'm okay or not, are they?" he said, smirking slightly.

Harry shrugged. If he was honest with himself, he would admit to being a little uncomfortable with the idea of Draco not being friends with his friends. If Draco really wasn't a friend of Hermione and Ron's, then it wasn't too likely that Harry was friends with Draco, himself. Harry didn't like that idea at all.

"Pyjamas on, lights out," a voice ordered from outside their door.

The boys sighed and reluctantly did as they were told, both complaining quietly.

"Goodnight, Harry," Draco whispered from his bed.

" 'Night, Draco," Harry whispered back, sighing in contentment as he burrowed deep into the covers.

Both boys fell into a quiet and easy sleep, neither having anything to worry about. If they had been able to remember, they would have known that this had been the first time in a long time that they'd both slept so well.

-

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 4

**Oblivio Nex**

**Chapter 4 **

The next day dawned and Draco woke up scowling, as the birds' twitterings woke him. He yawned and stretched in an almost childlike gesture and smiled as his eyes automatically fell on Harry.

He glanced at the sleeping boy in the bed next to his, messy raven hair stuck up everywhere and Harry's cheeks were flushed with the warmth of sleep. Draco thought he'd never seen anything so tempting and wished he could have woken up next to him.

Suddenly he had a thought and, smirking, softly padded over to Harry. He then gently lifted up the covers and slid onto the bed, lying face to face with Harry. Draco's heart gave a little leap as the other boy shifted closer to him, so close their noses were almost touching and their knees bumped together.Draco bit his lip uncertainly before stroking the dark hair he had longed to touch. Harry gave a soft moan of contentment and leaned into the gentle petting. Draco snatched his hand away and rolled his eyes when Harry frowned a little from the lack of contact.Draco then blew softly on Harry's exposed neck and giggled quietly when the boy shivered and muttered something. Draco blew his neck again, longer this time, and Harry jerked awake.

The Gryffindor sat up with a start, wondering what had made him wake up. He gave a yelp of surprise when he saw the smirking blonde next to him and jumped back.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Harry demanded.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at the boy; he sounded annoyed but looked so cute the effect was ruined. Harry's mussed hair and his flannel pyjamas all added to his 'grumpy bear' look.

"Why are you in my bed?" Harry asked again, a little grouchily after being laughed at.

Draco stretched out in what reminded Harry of a very cat-like gesture and the blonde smiled at him innocently.

"Yours looked more comfy," Draco said.

Harry looked into his beautifully wide silver eyes and collapsed face down into his pillow with a moan.

"'Oo ea'ly!" came Harry's muffled cry.

Draco leaned over him with a frown.

"What?"

Harry sighed and pulled his face from the pillow.

"I said 'Too early'!" Harry huffed.

"For what?" the pale boy asked.

"You. Now get out of my bed," Harry said, annoyed at Draco for harassing him in the morning like this. He'd just woken up from a dream about the boy, for Merlin's sake, and now here Draco was, right in his bed! Any more temptation and Harry might just have to give into those urges and jump the unsuspecting blonde.

"No. It's cold out there. Besides, this is getting you back for waking me up yesterday!" Draco said as he wriggled down further into the warm blankets.

Harry rolled his eyes; the boy was far too vengeful for his own good.Harry decided to just keep his mouth shut and hope Draco would soon leave.

Draco looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye and smiled triumphantly. He'd won! He rolled next to the boy and into Harry's unwitting arms and looked up at him, fluttering his eyes in what he hoped was a winsome manner.

"Keep me warm?" he asked.

Harry's breath caught in his throat at Draco being once again unexpectedly so close. He had to remember to keep his lower body away from Draco; if the blonde even so much as leaned in a little closer then he'd know just _how_ Harry would like to keep him warm! Yet he couldn't help tightening his hold on the beautiful boy and enjoyed the startled expression on Draco's face as he responded to the brat's play.

Just when things seemed to be taking an interesting turn, the door that connected their room to the Hospital Wing opened and in walked a very irritated looking Snape.

"Potter, Draco, if you'd just-"

The man suddenly broke off when he saw the two were actually not in separate beds but the same one, and in each other's arms no less. Both boys and the professor flushed crimson and Draco quickly crawled out of Harry's bed.

"Sorry, sir," Draco muttered. For some reason he felt a little ashamed that Snape had caught him.

"Well, I am a little disappointed Draco. I thought you had more taste. Get dressed and be outside in five minutes." With that, the dark haired man swooped out.

Harry snorted and covered his face with his hands.

Draco bit his lip again and glanced at Harry.

"Oops?" Draco said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"_Oops_? That's all you can say?" Harry asked as he glared at the boy.

Draco shrugged, unconcerned.

"Does it matter? It's not as if we know him," Draco said.

"We did once, and will again when we get our memories back," Harry growled.

"Let's worry about it then. Besides, it was fun."

"He thought we…that we're…" Harry blushed.

Draco couldn't help but flush a little at that thought, too, but then smiled.

"Thought we were what?" he asked innocently.

Harry scowled at him and threw a pillow.

Draco just laughed and soon Harry joined in, mostly because of how cute Draco looked when he was even the slightest bit messy. He really ought to come up with more ways to get the boy messy…

-

When the boys shuffled out of their room they walked up to Professor Snape, who watched them critically.

"I will now be conducting some tests to gather information about the chemicals in your bodies. With the results I'll be able to find out if you've done this with a potion," the professor explained to Draco while ignoring Harry completely.

Snape approached them, wand at the ready. Harry's mind shot to thoughts of pain and he tensed as he waited to see what 'medical tests' the professor was going to do.

Snape's wand descended with a muttered word and both boys felt a strange tingle scan their bodies. Snape nodded and then turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll return when I have found if it was a potion." Snape walked out of the Hospital Wing, leaving two very surprised boys.

"What's the matter with you two? You looked as though you thought he was going to curse you," Madam Pomfrey said with an amused smile.

Harry glanced at Draco and shrugged. Perhaps the greasy git wasn't as bad as Harry had thought if he was really going to help them.

"What do we do now?" Draco wondered aloud.

"Wait," Madam Pomfrey sighed.

-

It was late in the evening when Snape stormed through the doors of the Hospital Wing. Draco and Harry were just about to play a game of chess after finishing their work, and had decided to play in the empty Hospital Wing so they could wait for the potions master to return.

Draco looked up at the professor and rolled his eyes – honestly, the man was so tense!

Harry saw the look and quickly hid his grin, knowing that if Snape saw it he'd be ten times more irritated than he already looked.

Madam Pomfrey glanced up at the furious professor with surprise.

"You've found out?" the nurse asked.

"_Oblivio Nex_," Snape hissed at the befuddled boys.

The nurse paled.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite," Snape said tersely.

"Who do you think-"

"I'm sure we know which one. I've just come here to inform you. The headmaster already knows and we'll decide what to do later."

Madam Pomfrey nodded worriedly.

"Well, what was it?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Potter, I suggest you and Mr. Malfoy go to sleep," Snape growled, clearly still angry with the boys.

"You're not going to tell us what happened? You're not going to say how we got like this?" Harry asked, outraged at the man's curt dismissal.

"No," Snape said simply.

"You have no right! This is about us!" Harry said hotly.

"The meeting will be held at ten pm," Snape told Madam Pomfrey, ignoring Harry.

The nurse nodded again.

Harry clenched his fists angrily and then noticed Draco's unusual silence.

"You're not going to stand for this, are yo-" Harry stopped when he turned to look at the other boy and saw that Draco had paled significantly. Draco's eyes had a strange look in them and Harry was surprised when he recognised a glint of fear. "Draco?"

He touched the frozen boy tentatively and Draco snapped out of his trance, assuming a sudden blank expression.

"Yes?"Draco asked.

"Aren't you going to say something? Aren't you angry?"

"Mmm," Draco answered vacantly, "I think I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Draco walked to their room quickly without a look at the three people he'd left behind. Harry caught the glance between Madam Pomfrey and Snape and wondered what the hell was going on.

"At least Draco hasn't lost his respect for authority; perhaps you should follow his example, Potter?" Snape drawled, before he suddenly left as quickly as he'd come.

Harry then followed Draco into their room worriedly.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked Draco as he sat down next to the him. "Do you know what the potion was, the one that Snape said we took?"

Draco nodded numbly.

"What is it? What is Oblivio Nex?" Harry asked.

"It's a poison designed to kill. It was created about twenty years ago. The Dark Wizards used to carry it with them when they went on missions as a means of easy death if they were caught. It's designed a certain way, so that if the person hasn't drunk it all in one go, it wipes the memories of the drinker so they would be able to avoid answering questions," Draco responded, sounding as if he was reciting something out of a textbook.

"So, we'll never be able to get back our memories?" Harry asked, his voice wavering.

"No, we'll be able to get them back. The Ministry found a remedy a couple of years later so they could question their prisoners, and I presume Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape will easily be able to concoct the remedy. But don't you see what this means, Harry?" Draco asked, lifting his sorrow-filled eyes to meet Harry's.

The confused Gryffindor frowned.

"It's a suicide potion. One of us, or both of us, was trying to kill himself," Draco whispered, hugging his knees to his chest.

Harry's mouth opened in shock and terrified thoughts crashed their way into his brain. How could one of them try to commit suicide? Surely their lives hadn't been so terrible?

"But Draco, someone could have slipped us that potion with the intention of killing us or making us forget! I don't think-"

"No, Harry. If someone was doing that, why would they use that particular potion when there are thousands of others much more potent? One of us took that potion for a reason and I think… I think it was me," Draco finished in a small voice, tears filling his eyes.

"What? No! Why would you? I don't believe it," Harry muttered angrily as he raked his hand through his hair, distressed.

"Yes, it's true," Draco insisted. "I know about the potion, you don't. It's obvious that-"

Harry held the boy by the shoulders and squeezed tightly.

"No," he said firmly, "You didn't, so stop working yourself up. This is pure speculation. There could be a hundred things wrong with what you're saying, so don't base your beliefs on half-formed facts."

Draco looked up at Harry, in shock at the power in the other boy's voice.

"_Don't_ say you did that. _Don't_ say you would have left this world without so much as a backward glance, because if you did… if you did then you left me, too. And if you left me, that means we mean nothing to each other in our real life," Harry continued seriously, still clutching Draco by his shoulders.

Draco bit his lip and nodded. Harry's hold relaxed and he gave Draco a sheepish smile.

"You okay?" he asked the blonde.

Draco nodded and then flung himself into the stunned boy's arms, only calming when he felt Harry's arms wrap around him gently.

Draco heard himself give a small hiccupped sob, but stopped before he lost control completely, only allowing a few tears to trickle down his cheeks. He didn't understand why this was affecting him so much. As soon as he had heard that phrase - Oblivious Nex_ - _he'd felt a glimmer of old pain and a fear so great that it had threatened to engulf his entire being. He'd been lost at that moment, and the words he had spoken to Harry now circled through his mind, especially that textbook reference to the potion that was in both of their veins.

He knew he'd taken the potion with the intention of dying. He knew his real life had been just one horror after another. Even if he couldn't remember it fully, he'd felt enough in that one instant of remembered anguish to realise the truth. And it had killed him to know this. For, as Harry said, if he had done it, then he'd have done it freely leaving Harry behind. Draco knew he could never have left the dark haired boy if they'd been friends, the other wizard simply brought out so much emotion in him that he couldn't believe he would ever turn his back on that, but he _had_ tried to leave, so therefore it wasn't very likely that they had been friends. And as Draco now clung to Harry, he wondered with a great morbid curiosity why exactly his life hadn't been worth living…

-

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 5

**Oblivio Nex**

**Chapter 5**

A startled scream awoke the boys the next morning. Harry jerked awake quickly and looked around, alarmed, automatically reaching for his wand.

"Whatsamatta?" Draco mumbled, snuggling up to Harry in sleepy unawareness.

Harry's cheeks reddened as Draco pressed closer and he looked up guiltily at one very shocked nurse. He couldn't believe how easily he'd fallen asleep with Draco in his arms last night, the other boy exhausted from his pain.

"Good morning?" Harry ventured after an awkward pause.

"I will not tolerate this! You are to sleep in separate beds. No students will be taking advantage of their situations in _this_ hospital wing – especially you two," Madam Pomfrey said firmly, when she'd recovered.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Harry muttered.

He poked Draco but all the boy did was sigh happily, already back asleep. Harry rolled his eyes.

"He's not moving," Harry informed the nurse.

"It's his bed. I believe, Mr. Potter, that _you're_ the one who should be moving," the nurse said with an arched eyebrow.

Harry blushed again and slunk out of the bed, thoroughly chagrined.

Once he'd done that Madam Pomfrey seemed to be satisfied.

"Wake him up, please and then I'll send your breakfast in," Madam Pomfrey said before she walked out.

Harry turned to the sleeping boy and felt his heart contract at the sight of such innocence. Then Harrysmiled slyly and wondered if he could get away with something not so innocent…

Harry, unable to stop himself, hesitantly lowered his lips to Draco's and softly kissed the blonde. When he pulled away he grinned as he saw Draco's small contented smile.

The pale boy's eyes fluttered open and Harry flushed when Draco gave him a confused look.

"What?" Harry asked defensively.

"You've got this funny look on your face," Draco said as he noticed Harry's almost dreamy expression.

"Madam Pomfrey just caught me in your bed," Harry said, changing the subject.

The Slytherin raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"And she enjoyed the sight so much she kissed you senseless and left you all doe-eyed?" Draco smirked at Harry's disgusted look.

"What? No! Yuck! And no one said anything about kisses, I mean the last time I kissed anyone, well I don't remember but I think it was probably a _long_ time ago that I last kissed. No kisses for me, ha, ha," Harry laughed weakly.

"And on that note I think I'm going to go back to sleep," Draco said with an arched eyebrow.

"Right, okay, I'll be over here. Not kissing or anything," Harry said, while cursing his brain that had seemed to give up thinking halfway into the sentence.

Draco just shook his head at Harry's mutterings. He tried to get back to sleep but his mind just kept wandering to Harry and when he noticed the other boy had gone back over to his bed to change, Draco's eyes wouldn't stop tracking the boy's every move.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are obsessed," Draco observed quietly.

He watched as Harry pulled out his clothes and eagerly awaited watching him undress. Harry, unaware of Draco's attention, frowned into his trunk. He'd seen something shimmering underneath his robes and when he bent down to uncover it, he found even more of the strange iridescent material hidden beneath his clothes. He wondered what it was and lifted it out cautiously, looking at the beautiful cloak with awe.

"Wow!" Harry quickly swished the cloak on over his shoulders and twirled.

A yelp came from Draco's bed and Harry rushed over in concern.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

Draco looked at him, a little startled.

"You, you've disappeared," Draco breathed.

"Huh?"

Draco rolled his eyes and quickly got out of the bed and led Harry over to the mirror on the far wall of the room.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry bobbed his head up and down and laughed when it looked as though his head was flying in mid air.

"It must be an Invisibility Cloak, those are really expensive," Draco said, impressed.

"And rare," Harry mused, his hands stroking the inside fabric.

Suddenly Draco's eyes lit with excitement and he grinned mischievously. Harry's heart jolted at Draco's impish expression and he tried to smother the urge to kiss the boy for the second time today.

"You know what this means?"

Harry looked at him for a moment and then his green eyes widened as he caught on.

"We can get out," Harry said, with a smirk that matched Draco's perfectly. Harry noticed Draco looked just a little too pleased with himself and his smirk widened as he added teasingly, "and all thanks to me."

Draco's eyebrows rose and he looked at the smug Gryffindor.

"Harry, if it hadn't been for me you would have stayed here all day in front of the mirror pretending to be a ghost," Draco said, a little annoyed at the other boy.

"I would not," Harry denied, but inwardly cringing that the thought had indeed crossed his mind.

"Yes, you would. If I hadn't of pointed out that we could get out of here you would have done exactly that. That thing would have entertained you for ages like it would a child." Draco smirked.

"I'm not a child," Harry retorted, unhappy with how teasingDraco had turned on him.

Harrygrinned as an idea occurred to him and he quickly slipped the Cloak's hood over his head. Draco's eyes widened as Harry disappeared completely and he took a quick few cautious steps back.

"Of course you're not a child, Harry," Draco called out to the invisible boy. "I was only joking."

"You're not just saying that?"

Draco whipped around to the voice coming from by his ear.

"No, of course not Harry," Draco said sweetly as he looked to where he thought the other boy was.

Suddenly Draco was pushed backwards roughly and the Slytherin shivered as invisible hands and an invisible body pinned him to the wall. He bit his lip at the odd yet incredibly arousing sensation.

"And you're not just saying that because you happen to be completely _defenceless_?" Draco felt Harry's breath on his face as he asked his soft question.

Draco swallowed nervously and tried to control himself but he was quickly losing the battle with his enthusiastic libido and Harry wasn't even visible! He closed his eyes briefly while trying to keep the image of Snape and Dumbledore having tea naked, firmly in his mind. That picture should ward off any unfortunate side effects Harry's close and forceful proximity was having on him.

"Well?" Harry asked softly.

Draco was almost sure he felt a hand stroke his hair but before he could confirm that, Madam Pomfrey walked in. Dracowas quickly released and Harry pulled off the Cloak while the nurse was setting down their breakfasts.

"I see you've not changed," Madam Pomfrey remarked critically as she turned to look at them. "Draco, are you all right? You look a little flushed. If you start having anything strange happen to you, come to me straight away as they could be side–effects from the poiso – potion."

Draco nodded numbly, blushing harder as Madam Pomfrey mentioned his ruffled expression.

Harry glanced at the slender boy and covered a smile as he wondered how anyone could ever be that adorable.

When the nurse left, Draco glared at Harry sulkily.

"I'll get you back for that," Dracowarned.

"I'm sure you will," Harry grinned playfully.

The boys ate their breakfasts quickly, despite the deliciousness of their breakfast of creamy eggs and warm buttered toast. They wanted to explore the school as soon as possible.

"How are we going to keep Madam Pomfrey away from our room while we're gone?" Harry asked Draco, frowning.

"Easy, I know an Illusion Charm that can make it look like we're here – she shouldn't bother us then," Draco said airily.

"How do you know so much stuff that I don't?" Harry wondered, baffled that he didn't know this when they were in the same year.

"Who'd you think is the better student?" Draco smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's ego, but when he saw a fleeting reflection of that same fear in the boy's silver eyes he had last night, he frowned a little.

"You okay?" Harry asked, lightly holding Draco's elegant long fingered hand.

"Yes, of course," Draco said quickly, moving away from Harry's hand. "Let's go explore Hogwarts."

Draco shook off his outward melancholy and smiled. Yet inside he was still pondering Harry's question – why _did_ he know so much more than Harry? The extent of his knowledge and what some of it consisted of made Draco feel quite uncomfortable. Some of the things that were stored away safely, in the only place of his mind that the potion hadn't touched, disturbed him greatly. Most of it was Dark magic and coupled with what he'd found out last night, everything he knew about his own life made him feel nothing but fear.

Draco shuddered but then gently shook his head, burying the thoughts away. It had no place in his life at the moment – here with Harry he was just a boy, and that was how he longed to stay, so he didn't chase around for answers he didn't really want.

Harry, sensing Draco's shifting moods, took up the Cloak with a comedic flourish and pulled it over both of them – glad when Draco let out a small giggle at his theatrics.

"The charm?" Harry whispered.

Draco nodded and concentrated on creating an image of Harry and himself doing homework on their beds.

"_Reproba Statua_," Draco whispered as he pointed his wand.

Harry grinned as two completely life-like images of themselves appeared on their beds, and he squeezed Draco's hand excitedly. He turned to the door, keeping Draco with him while making sure the Cloak covered them both, and noted with trepidation they'd have to stay very close together to not be seen.

Harry quietly opened the door and peeked out of the slim opening, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Madam Pomfrey wasn't there. Draco and Harry tiptoed over to the door, and just as they were about to exit the Wing they froze as the doors opened and two figures sneaked inside. One was a dark haired, mean-looking boy and the other a pug-faced girl. Both seemed to be looking for something.

"Where is he?" the dark haired boy scowled.

"Now, now Blaise – temper," the girl admonished with a smirk. "I told you they'd both be in isolation, even if they weren't 'catching'. You never do listen."

Harry tightened his grip on Draco protectively; he knew the two intruders were both talking about Harry and Draco, and that wasn't a good thing. He quietly moved flat back against the wall, Draco's body held securely in front of his own.

"Listen, Parkinson," Blaise snarled, "I've been ordered to check up on our little Brat-Prince. He hasn't completed his task and he also hasn't written to Lucius for a whole week. I need to do this, so don't patronise me!"

The girl looked at him, unimpressed.

"They're not here, but if you want to inspect every corner of the Hospital Wing for Draco, then be my guest," Parkinson gestured to the empty room.

Blaise scowled at her again before doing exactly that, and the Parkinson girl watched in amusement.

Harry and Draco tensed as he walked by their room but the Concealment Charm that the boys had speculated Dumbledore had placed on it remained solid, and Blaise passed by. Harry tugged on Draco's hand and pulled him out of the Hospital Wing quickly.

When they had walked down the corridor outside, away from the two students, Harry whispered,

"What was _that_ all about?"

Draco frowned and tried to ignore the bad feeling settling over him.

"I don't know. They were looking for us."

"They knew you. Do you want to go back and talk to them?" Harry asked, hoping Dracowould refuse.

"No, I don't think we should. They seemed…"

"Up to no good?" Harry suggested with a grin.

Draco smiled at the boy's words and laughed softly.

"Exactly."

Suddenly they both became aware that they were at last out of the infirmary and Harry immediately whipped off the Cloak.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, alarmed.

"Well, no one's about – I presume they're all in lessons so it'll be safe to walk around now – besides being under that thing's stuffy. If anyone comes we can quickly get back under the Cloak," Harry answered. In reality, he just wanted to put some space between Draco and him so he could get his wits back together after being so near the boy.

"I suppose it'll be okay," Draco said hesitantly.

Harry rolled his eyes at the boy's cautiousness.

"Of course it will, now come on – we've got a castle to see!" Harry laughed.

Harry and Draco explored the winding corridors and peeked into the occasional classroom as they walked. Hogwarts, it appeared, was a very interesting place. Already they'd come across two rogue toads, a tap-dancing suit of armour (what a noise that had made!) and a rather scared looking half-clay newt that seemed to have been a botched Transfiguration project. Harry watched with a smile as Draco turned it back into a normal newt.

"What are you smiling at, Potter?" Draco asked, irritated and embarrassed at having been caught in such a pathetically kind act.

"You," Harry answered honestly.

Draco blushed.

"You're so… sweet," Harry said, smiling goofily as he looked into Draco's eyes – noting the flush on the boy's pale cheeks with wicked delight.

"Soft git," Draco mumbled, looking at the floor because of his nervousness at Harry's sudden, exclusively focused attention. "It was only a silly newt."

"That just makes you even sweeter," Harry whispered affectionately.

Harry tentatively moved a hand up to brush Draco's white blonde hair back out of his anxious eyes.

"Harry-"

"Malfoy!" a startled voice exclaimed.

-

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 6

**Oblivio Nex**

**Chapter 6**

The two sprang apart and turned towards the voice, panicked. They quickly recognised the boy Blaise, from the near-encounter in the Hospital Wing, who was standing in the hall looking a little surprised.

"Ah, Blaise…?" Draco said, wondering how long the boy had been there - from his lack of shock, not very long.

Blaise blinked and then seemed to come back to himself and glanced at Harry. Draco noticed the boy's face change to a look of intense loathing, and he was immediately alert.

"I was sent to make sure you were okay, that Dumbledore hadn't caught you while you were completing your task – though it seems you haven't even attempted it," Blaise sneered, glancing at Harry.

Draco frowned, not liking this boy's attitude at all.

"It is not for _you_ to judge me, Blaise," Draco hissed, a little amazed at how easily the superior tone flowed out of his mouth.

"I apologise," Blaise said quickly, looking a little abashed, which took Draco by surprise. "The Dark Lord has been harsh on all of us because you've failed to report. Let's just do this now. I'll even help you complete your mission," Blaise proposed with a wild grin.

Draco glanced at Harry worriedly, unsure of what the other boy was talking about and wondering if Harry had any idea. The Gryffindor seemed calm, almost too calm. Draco looked at him again and was shocked when he noticed that Harrywas in fighting stance and seemed ready at any moment to move in defence.

"I'm sure I can manage," Draco said slowly, answering Blaise's enthusiastic proposal.

"Oh come on, Draco – you can't have all the fun with Potter! I'd like to torture him myself before we_ Avada Kedavra_ the bastard." Blaise stepped up to Harry threateningly.

Draco's eyes widened in shock; how could Blaise be suggesting he kill Harry?

Blaise suddenly raised his wand and uttered the words that Draco recognised with dread, and before he could think, Dracoran in front of Harry, and screamed as the Dark curse hit and filled him with excruciating pain. When he eventually opened his eyes he found himself on the floor, curled up in a ball and shivering with agony.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" Blaise shouted angrily.

Harry had been silent up until now, watching the two carefully and getting ready for a fight. There was something about Blaise that didn't sit right - although Harry hadn't thought that thing would be the boy's almost manic desire to kill him. He hadn't even had time to react; he'd thought that he'd be able to deflect anything Blaise threw at him but he hadn't been expecting something so powerful. Harry couldn't believe that Draco had just jumped in front of him. Dracohad taken the full brunt of a curse that looked to have originated from Dark magic.

Harry glared at Blaise furiously and quickly helped the shivering boy at his feet up into his arms, embracing him protectively. Draco looked at Harry gratefully as he continued to shudder, still in shock from the pain.

Blaise looked at them, confused, but then narrowed his eyes disgustedly.

"I always thought you were weak Draco – but to turn to Potter! When our Lord finds out about this you know what'll happen, and I for one can't wait to watch the Brat finally get his just deserts," Blaise grinned intensely as he raised his wand again.

Harry was ready this time though and gently pushed Draco aside, whipping out his own wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled, his voice full of power.

Harry watched with surprise when Blaise was violently thrown back against the wall and was effectively knocked out. He advanced on the boy, frowning as he raised his wand.

"Harry!" Draco cried, feeling an oddly familiar fear creep into his mind.

Harry ignored Draco and pointed his wand at the unconscious boy while looking at him darkly.

"_Obliviate_," Harry intoned.

Draco sighed in relief – it was only a Memory Charm. Draco struggled to his feet, ending up leaning against the wall and gazed at Harry, wondering where this powerful wizard had suddenly come from.

Harry's green eyes were flashing angrily, but when he looked back to Draco his expression changed to concern and he hurried to Draco's side, and he quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He frowned worriedly when Draco flinched as though still in pain and he loosened his embrace a little. Draco buried his head in Harry's neck miserably and shook as he tried to control his churning emotions.

"Harry, I, I can't… what he said-"

"It doesn't matter what he said, Draco, you stupid git," Harry admonished softly, "I could've lost you… I was so scared."

Draco looked up at him; his silvery eyes filled with unshed tears.

"But I'm supposed to kill you!" Draco blurted out.

"But you haven't," Harry smiled gently.

"But I might have trie-"

"I don't care what you may or may not have done to me. It's in the past. Just promise never to jump in front of a curse again for me."

Draco bit his lip unhappily but nodded.

"I promise."

Harry smiled and gently lifted Draco's small chin so his face was looking up towards him.

"Good," he whispered as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Draco's silky lips.

Draco looked stunned as he pulled back and Harry began to wonder if he'd gone too far, but then Draco smiled shyly.

"If I promised I'd _definitely_ never do it, would you kiss me again?" Draco asked hesitantly, a faint pink blush staining his cheeks.

Harry grinned in relief and pulled Draco closer.

"I think that I'd probably _have_ to kiss you again," Harry said as he gently placed a quick kiss on the boy's lips. "Once-" _kiss_, "twice-" _kiss_, "maybe even three times," Harry smirked as he kissed the blonde.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, as he looked into intense green eyes.

"Mmm?"

"You talk too much," and with that Draco pulled him into a deep kiss, which the surprised Gryffindor reciprocated eagerly. Harry teased Draco's mouth open and his tongue snaked between the blonde's lush lips. Draco's heart hammered as he kissed back just as enthusiastically, his grip tightening slightly on Harry's neck as though afraid the dark haired boy would disappear if Draco so much as thought of letting go.

The kiss suddenly became a dance of candid passion, it was as if something had taken over the two boys and both experienced a deep sense of relief they couldn't explain. As the two reluctantly pulled away, they looked at each other shakily and knew exactly what it was they were feeling. It appeared this was a lot more than a mild crush.

"I think this has been going on for a while," Draco said finally, referring to their very mutual feelings.

"It would certainly explain why I'm still alive," Harry grinned.

Draco frowned. "Don't joke about that," he muttered.

Harry's smile faltered and he tightened his hold on the slender boy.

"It's all right--we just have to find out the facts. I'm sure it'll all make sense when we know the truth," he reassured the boy.

"Facts? Truth?" Draco laughed darkly as he dropped his head on Harry's shoulder, "The only one who's been honest with us so far is the psychopath over there," Draco nodded at the unconscious Blaise.

"Well, if the students are being honest with us, it seems we'll have to start there. What about the people who asked about us in that letter?" Harry proposed, looking at Draco for support.

"Hermione and Ron?" Draco asked, unsure; the two had given the impression that they didn't much care for him.

Harry nodded.

"They didn't even write back," Draco pointed out with a small frown.

"It's worth a try," Harry said determinedly.

"Well, why not – my friends attack you, yours will attack me – why in Merlin's name not?" Draco smirked faintly.

"They won't attack you, Draco," Harry said.

"Hmmm," Draco muttered, too drained to argue. He kissed Harry swiftly and pulled out of the embrace, taking the boy's hand. "Let's get back, I don't fancy being caught again."

Harry noticed the change of subject but let it drop as he saw how tired the delicate boy looked; that curse must have taken a lot of his energy. Harry frowned fretfully but was unable to keep from smiling as Draco's hand clasped his own. At least he had one less thing to worry about: now he could stare at Draco all he wanted!

-

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 7

**Oblivio Nex**

**Chapter 7 **

It was late in the afternoon when Harry and Draco got back from walking around Hogwarts, as they'd managed to get lost on several occasions. They were completely at fault for this, as almost every five minutes they'd get distracted by each other and have to stop for a quick kissing session under the Invisibility Cloak. These little stops were always followed with a mild disorientation, and added to the fact that they swore the corridors were moving, it took quite a while before they were able to get back to the infirmary.

They crept silently into the Hospital Wing, seeing Madam Pomfrey, who was almost at the end of her tether with a Neville Someone who'd accidentally turned his arm into a tentacle. The boy, if what Madam Pomfrey said was true, was constantly in the ward for one reason or another.

The two boys slipped passed the distressed boy and exasperated nurse and quietly entered their room. As soon as they got inside, Draco dispelled the Illusion charm and watched Harry flop down onto his bed.

"Well, we've certainly had an interesting day," the boy remarked from his tired position.

Draco smirked and followed Harry onto the bed, climbing on top of the raven-haired boy seductively. Dracokissed him slowly, teasingly, and just as Harry was starting to respond to the kiss Draco pulled back and looked at him archly.

"Hey!" Harry grumbled as he tried to grab the blonde.

Draco dodged the hand and quickly slid off Harry's bed and onto his own, laughing at Harry's annoyed expression.

"What was _that_ all about?" Harry demanded.

"_That_ was for pushing me against the wall this morning and turning me on so much it hurt to walk afterwards," Draco said, his eyes narrowing at the memory.

Harry grinned at the boy's endearing, triumphant look, and laughed when Draco scowled back at him.

"I'm sorry Draco," Harry said as he continued laughing, "But you really have no idea how adorable you are, and besides, do you think you were the only one with a walking problem – why do you think I pushed you up against the wall in the first place?"

Draco flushed a little at that. Just as he was going to respond to Harry's leering look Madam Pomfrey bustled in, looking a little harassed.

"Ah, so you two have finally finished your work have you? I think you should take a few days off after all you've done today. I didn't hear one thing from this room today and I thought you'd fallen asleep at first, but then I saw that you were doing _work_," Madam Pomfrey said, still a little amazed.

Harry and Draco exchanged slightly guilty looks.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey we weren't exactly-"

"-wanting to make a fuss, we thought you were busy so we didn't want to make any more problems then you already had," Draco said, shooting an annoyed look at Harry.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at them fondly.

"Yes, you are quite right, the students have been keeping me very busy today. The first year potions classes are always the worst," Madam Pomfrey grimaced. "Well, I've just brought you boys your dinner and since it looks as though you haven't had your lunch, you'd better eat all of it."

"We will, thanks, Madam Pomfrey," Draco said with a polite smile as the nurse left.

"What on earth were you thinking, telling her the truth?" Draco asked as he turned to Harry.

Harry sighed. "I know, but I just felt so guilty, and she's so nice and-"

"Harry, she wouldn't have been nice if you'd told her. She'd have been furious if you'd explained exactly why we were so 'good' today," Draco said.

"I know. I guess my instincts just took over," Harry smiled helplessly.

"Well, it's a good thing that my instincts did, too," Draco commented as he joined Harry in eating.

Harry looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, when I lied… I don't know. It just came to me a little too easily," Draco said frowning into his pumpkin juice. "Like when I talked to Blaise, it was effortless, as if he was meant to obey me. It was as though I slipped on a mask I didn't know I had; so seamlessly that I hardly noticed it."

Harry frowned too but said nothing. There was such a lot they didn't know. They didn't even know who they were, what they were really like…

"Do you think we're acting like our true selves?" Harry asked as he ate a little more of the dinner Madam Pomfrey had given them.

"You mean; are we really 'us' without our memories?" Draco paused uneasily. "I'm not sure. But I don't really believe that we couldn't be who we really are, and if we're different in our 'real life' then that's something false. I can't imagine anything that could change what I'm like, how I act at the moment. Can you?"

"No, I think I'm me. Nothing'll change that," Harry said reassuringly, hearing the anxiety behind Draco's question.

Draconodded.

The rest of the meal passed in silence and at the end of it, there was a familiar tapping.

Draco got up automatically and opened the window, smiling as the snowy white owl landed gracefully on his arm. He stroked her affectionately and the bird hooted in contentment.

Harry just watched the boy with a fond grin, amused at how only a couple of visits had made Draco so attached to the bird.

"Watch out, that thing might be rabid!" Harry mocked him lightly.

Draco shot him a glare, but a small smile formed on his face.

"Okay, I'll admit I was wrong, but that's your quota filled out for the next decade. The owl's cost you, Potter," Draco said playfully, as the white owl hooted softly and flew over to rest on the bedpost.

Harry smiled, walked over to Draco and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Worth it," Harry whispered.

Draco looked up at him warmly as Harry kissed him again, though this time it was a much more slow and sensuous kiss. Draco relaxed into the Harry's soothing embrace as Harry pulled him down onto the bed. Contented, the two lay there next to each other.

"So, what are you going to write to Ron and Hermione? When are you going to see them and how do you intend to do it?" Draco asked as he absently played with the end of Harry's sleeve.

"Well, I'm going to write to ask them to come here to meet us and _we'll_ basically tell them that if they're people we trust, then they could help us," Harry explained.

"How will they get in?"

"I'll send the Invisibility Cloak with the letter," Harry said promptly.

"Wow, I'm impressed; planning and everything, where did your brain find the time?" Draco asked as he looked up at Harry mischievously.

"Well, these last couple of hours I've had all the time in the world. I'm being stalked by this obsessed little blonde who keeps trying to jump me," Harry grinned as he grabbed some paper and a quill from down the side of his bed where he kept his infinitely unorganised homework.

"Well, if you don't like said attentions of the obsessed little blonde then I'm sure he can take them elsewhere," Draco said archly.

Harry laughed and moved back to his previous position next to Draco, giving him an affectionate kiss.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Draco melted under Harry's soft touch and rolled his eyes at himself for acting like such a girl – if he kept this up Potter would be able to get away with anything in the future. If they had a future… Draco frowned slightly before shaking his head and turning his attention back to the boy next to him. Draco watched Harry as he began the letter, and made suggestions (or rather demands) regarding the things Harry wrote.

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_I have reason to believe you two are people I trust. If you really care about us_

"Put 'you'. Merlin, Harry, how many times must I tell you: they don't like me!"

_me then can you please visit u – me at the infirmary, as I have come to the conclusion that Draco and I are in danger. I've sent an Invisibility Cloak with the letter so you'll be able to get in. Please come as soon as you can,_

_Love, _

_Harry and Draco._

"Change it Potter, we're not at the stage of signing seasonal cards yet."

"My name will look lonely on its own…"

"Change it."

_Love, _

_Harry._

"You know, just 'cause you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you get to order me about," Harry moaned.

Draco raised his eyebrows at him.

"Harry, I would order you about anyway. You need some direction in your life, all anyone needs to do is to look at your hair to see that," Draco said witheringly.

Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde's melodrama as he tied the letter to the owl's foot. Draco got up and let the owl fly out and Harry quickly grabbed his unsuspecting boyfriend and pulled him onto his bed, pinning him down effectively.

"Hmm, now where were we?" Harry said mischievously.

Draco wriggled a little, trying to get out of the boy's hold but soon gave up when he found Harry's strength was too much.

"Pillock," Draco muttered as Harry grinned at him happily.

"No, Harry," the Gryffindor corrected, before he swiftly leaned down to shut Draco's protesting mouth, smiling when Draco instantly relaxed into the kiss.

-

Harry and Draco were amazed when the owl came back only an hour later. They quickly let her in and Harry read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're okay. We were forbidden to contact you - somehow McGonagall found out about our letter - but if you're in trouble then Ron and I are ready to help._

_Some of the things in your letter were rather puzzling but I'm sure we'll work them out when we see you later. Ron and I will meet you in the Hospital Wing at 9pm. Please try to stay out of trouble!_

_Hermione._

"So, they'll be coming round soon?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing calculatingly.

Harry nodded distractedly.

"Nervous?" Draco smirked at the anxious boy.

"Nope," Harry lied.

Draco looked up into emerald eyes and smirked.

"Liar."

Harry laughed.

"I'm going to have a shower," Draco suddenly announced.

Harry quickly grabbed Draco's arm before he crawled off the bed.

"What?" Draco asked, frowning slightly.

"Don't be too long, I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss you. Don't get any strange or sudden urges to clean yourself for too long," Harry said, arching his eyebrows knowingly.

Draco rolled his eyes, inwardly cursing at the boy's accurate guess.

"Wouldn't miss all this for the world!" Dracoshot over his shoulder as he walked away.

Harry laughed at the Slytherin, knowing all too well Draco would rather not be there to meet and greet with the two 'friends'. But then again he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to either.

-

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 8

**Oblivio Nex**

**Chapter 8**

Harry sighed in relief when he finally saw Madam Pomfrey leave the Hospital Wing for the evening. It was nine pm and he was anxiously waiting for his two friends to turn up.

He was a little annoyed at Draco, who insisted he still wasn't finished preening and had refused to come out of the bathroom. Harry eventually had had to resort to the threat of placing black dye in Draco's hair shampoo if he didn't come out soon. Draco had cursed, but not quietly enough that Harry couldn't hear it. Harry had smirked in response; he knew the blonde too well and that thought made him happy. He couldn't know him _that_ well from a couple of days, right? He and Draco were most likely at least _friends_ in their real life, right?

But the thing was, Harry didn't know for sure.

Unexpectedly, he heard a bang and a muffled curse, and then the hospital door swung open and closed quickly.

Harry looked on with interest as two people appeared out of thin air. One was a bushy haired girl who was really quite pretty (apart from the hair - Harry had never seen such badly kept hair in his life!), and a gangly redheaded boy who was scowling irritably. The girl gave the boy a reproachful glare that would have made any mother proud.

"I do hope you're happy Ronald, we were nearly caught by Filch! If you'd only been quieter -"

"Hermione, how could I have been quieter? It's not my bloody fault Peeves decided to muck about, is it?" the redhead argued.

"Well, if you hadn't kicked Mrs. Norris then we'd have-"

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, interrupting the lecturing Hermione.

Harry smiled uncertainly as Ron made his way over to him and cheerfully slapped him on the back.

"Hi," he said cautiously.

Hermione all at once forgot about lecturing Ron and quickly came over to where Harry was.

"Harry, are you okay - if you're sick you really shouldn't be out of bed - have you talked to the Headmaster recently - I hope you've been keeping up with school work - I've been so worried you won't pass the NEWTs!" Hermione said, all in one breath.

Harry grinned at the girl and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. From her questions and Ron's concerned frown they _were_ people who cared about him, and he knew he could trust them.

"Um, yeah. I've been doing the work," Harry replied.

"Well mate, what's this all about? Gryffindor Tower's in an uproar; we've only got another week till we're up against Slytherin in Quidditch!"

"Maybe you should both come in here," Harry said, gesturing to the door to his and Draco's room.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked, frowning in confusion.

Harry suddenly remembered the Concealment Charm Headmaster Dumbledore had put on the room, and decided to show the two the room by opening the door. From Ron and Hermione's surprised looks they could see inside when he pushed it open and gestured to the room. Harry led the way in and nervously sat down on his bed, wishing Draco would just hurry the hell up and get his procrastinating little butt back in the bedroom.

Ron and Hermione sat down opposite him, on Draco's bed, and Harry did his best not to look anxious. Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances, knowing there was something wrong with their friend.

"So what is this, Harry? What's happened?" Hermione said after a moment, her eyes suddenly demanding. "Why did your letter seem so different…?"

"Well, I guess I should start by saying that I've-"

"See, I told you I wouldn't take that lon- Oh," Draco stopped and blushed a little as all eyes suddenly turned to him. "I see they're here already, sorry, Harry."

Harry buried his annoyance at the blonde's tardiness when he saw how fretful Draco looked, and gestured for the other boy to sit down next to him.

Draco took in the scene before him and shifted uncomfortably when he noticed the two hostile gazes on him. He bit his lip before giving a tight smile.

"Hello, Ron. Hermione," Draco said, politely nodding to each of them as he sat down.

The two teenagers opposite him stared at the Slytherin in confusion and when the suddenly silent, awkward atmosphere carried on, Draco looked pleadingly at Harry.

"Um, guys?" Harry spoke up with a small frown of worry.

That seemed to snap them out of their shock.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here, Harry?" Ron spat, red from a rush of sudden anger.

"What do you mean 'what is he doing here'? Obviously he's sick, too," Harry said a little defensively.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked warily.

Harry sighed.

"I told you," Draco said miserably.

And Harry silently agreed. Hermione and Ron obviously didn't like Draco. Harry clenched his hands into fists as he grasped what this probably meant. He hadn't realised Draco wouldn't be considered a friend. Hadn't wanted to realise…

"Told him what? What have you been doing, Ferret, trying to turn Harry to your Dark ways? Or have you still not given up on killing him?" Ron raged.

"What? Draco wouldn't do that!" Harry growled protectively, feeling Draco lean in a fraction closer to his side.

"Harry, what are you talking about? This is **_Malfoy_**!" Ron snarled, pointing at the startled blonde.

Draco flinched back from the name, all the first impressions of the word 'Malfoy' coming back to him. When Ron spat his name like that, he felt lower than anything. _Dirt_. That was all he was worth…

Harry saw his boyfriend's downcast gaze and glared at Ron angrily. He knew what Draco was thinking; the way Ron had spoken Draco's last name made Harry worry that the boy next to him would break he suddenly looked so fragile.

"How dare you!" Harry shouted, suddenly standing in between Ron and Draco protectively.

"What is _wrong_ with you Harry? Why are you defending the Ferret?" Ron yelled back, looking at a befuddled Hermione desperately. "Herm, tell him he's being unreasonable!"

Before Hermione could answer Harry was snarling back at the boy.

"Unreasonable? _I'm_ unreasonable? You're the one who's being unreasonable, coming in here and insulting Draco as if he's worth nothing!"

Hermione tried to calm Ron down but by now he was livid. He pushed Harry aside and advanced on Draco, grabbing the startled boy and shaking him angrily.

"What did you do to him? What did you bloody _do_, Ferret?" With that, Ron pulled back his fist and punched Draco in the face.

Draco fell back limply, unwilling and unable to fight through the remembered pain of his life. The fear that came back, the guilt and shame that seemed to be burnt into his soul, the feelings that even Oblivio Nex could not remove, all surfaced in response to Ron's harsh accusations. Was this why he'd taken the potion? Was this reaction to his very presence the reason his life was so worthless?

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked in shock.

"Get the hell off of him!" Harry yelled as he dragged the redhead off his boyfriend.

When Harry threw Ron off, he saw an almost delicate line of blood from a cruel split on Draco's lips, and after he was done with Ron, Harry leaned over the smaller boy in concern. He frowned as he touched the other's lip tentatively and clenched his fists in anger when the silver haired boy just shuddered and looked down, tears shining in his eyes.

"What are you doing, Harry? You almost look as though you care for the evil little bastard," Ron said raggedly, getting up from the floor where a furious Harry had flung him.

Harry saw red and turned round to face Ron, ready to seriously hurt the boy who he'd thought was his friend. Both Hermione and Ron must have seen the ferocity flashing in Harry's emerald eyes as both gasped.

"Harry, Ron, stop it!" Hermione begged, obviously distressed.

As Harry advanced on Ron menacingly, Draco suddenly snapped out of his distraught daze. Harry was about to beat the hell out of one of his best friends, defending someone both Ron and Hermione thought was an evil git. Draco silently, painfully acknowledged that Harry very likely thought this of him too, or at least he had.

"Harry, don't! Please, just stop," Draco cried, watching his boyfriend's back stiffen at the sound of his voice. "Please… We knew we weren't friends. We knew deep down it was unlikely we were close, what with everyone's reactions and the letters. Oblivio Nex is the only reason that we got this chance. Don't wreck your friendships for something that's not real."

Harry turned around and looked at Draco with an injured expression.

"It'll always be real," Harry whispered.

Draco looked away from Harry's sincere gaze.

"I wish that were true," Draco murmured.

"Oblivio Nex! Oh! You stupid boys!" Hermione exclaimed furiously.

-

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 9

**Oblivio Nex**

**Chapter 9**

"_Oblivio Nex! Oh! You stupid boys!" Hermione exclaimed furiously._

Harry and Draco looked at the bushy haired girl, surprised by her outburst.

"I don't believe it. This is just like you to get mixed up in something like this, Harry," Hermione reprimanded. She then glanced towards where Ron was glowering at Malfoy and sighed.

"Oh, do stop it Ron. Harry, and Malfoy, too, for that matter, isn't himself at the moment."

"What do you mean? Some kind of spell?" Ron asked suspiciously, as he eyed the Slytherin.

"Yes, sort of, it's-"

"A potion that makes you forget. Now, if you would have just waited for an explanation instead of attacking Draco, then you would know that by now," Harry said, throwing an irritated look at the pair.

Hermione noted that Harry still stood between Ron and Malfoy, and seeing Harry's protective stance she smiled at him reassuringly. Harry had always been protective of his friends, and it seemed as though he'd made one of Malfoy.

"We are sorry Harry, we just jumped to conclusions. Isn't that right, Ron?" Hermione said, giving Ron a sharp look.

"Um, yeah… So you've lost all your memories? Him, too?" Ron asked, gesturing at Draco.

Harry nodded.

"Great," Ron muttered as he slumped down on the bed next to Hermione.

Harry relaxed slightly as the redhead sat down, and looked behind him at Draco. The smaller boy returned his look calmly, giving away nothing of what was going on in his head. Harry gave him a tight smile and Draco relaxed a fraction when Harry also sat.

"So I assume you don't know how this all came about?" Hermione asked, addressing both boys.

Harry glanced at Draco fretfully and both boys wondered how much she knew about the potion. Draco looked at her calculatingly and knew from the concern that shined in her eyes as she looked at Harry that she knew everything.

"I took the potion, don't worry about Harry," Draco said softly, avoiding the girl's sudden shocked look.

Draco felt Harry stiffen beside him and he sighed inwardly, knowing the other boy was hurting from this repeated confession.

"You? But why would you - and how did Harry end up drinking it, too?" Hermione asked, more from thinking aloud if nothing else.

"I don't know," Draco smiled a little, "Obviously."

Ron was watching the blonde boy with an increasing interest that didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"So, you don't remember a thing?" Ron asked Draco, who shook his head. "Then tell me what you think about Dark Wizards."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded the boy.

Harry frowned, wondering what it was Ron was getting at. But his attention was suddenly drawn to the boy beside him as his voice rang out sharply.

"I hate them, people educated in the Dark Arts are not real people. They live only to hurt others, which is one of the lowest lusts of all. They're cold, horrible creatures that are barely human," Draco hissed, surprised at his own abrupt anger that seemed to seep from deep inside his soul.

Both Ron and Hermione looked stunned and Harry gave his boyfriend a concerned look. He moved his hand to the small of Draco's back comfortingly, outside of Ron and Hermione's view. Draco looked at him and his eyes softened a little, thankful for the gesture.

"Well, this is a surprise," Hermione murmured quietly, her eyes taking in the scene in front of her and noticing everything that had been spoken, and the rest that had been left unsaid.

"You can say that again," Ron said, still stunned at Draco's answer. "Can this potion change personalities, Hermione?"

"What? No, Ron, don't be silly. The potion makes you forget certain facts but it doesn't take away personal feeling or opinions. It can't take away a person's character," Hermione said throwing the two boys a wondering look.

Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry in an 'I told you so' expression butHarry just rolled his eyes at him.

"And you two have been getting along?" Ron asked, aghast.

Harry smiled uncertainly "Didn't we before?"

"No! You and Malfoy hate each other," Ron exclaimed before Hermione could answer.

Hermione watched Harry and Malfoy's faces fall, and for some inexplicable reason she found herself sympathising with the two, who'd obviously become more to each other than they'd ever been. She knew that it probably wasn't the best thing they could have done in this situation but something about the near adoration in Malfoy's eyes and how Harry returned that look warmly affected Hermione in a way she didn't understand, and for once she listened to her instincts instead of her head.

"You were both obviously going against your natures though," she ventured.

"_What?_" Ron stared at her as if she'd just suggested that the idea of a threesome with Snape actually wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Well, I mean, if you both enjoy each other's company and haven't tried to kill each other or anything, then it's quite clear that your personalities appreciate each other's. It's just the different circumstances that caused you not to be friends before," Hermione finished ignoring Ron's look of horror.

Harry and Draco smiled, looking a little happier, while Ron just sat in sulky silence.

"Can you tell us then?" Harry asked. "Tell us everything."

Hermione bit her lip, unsure.

"I don't think you'll like it," Hermione said, her eyes flickered to Draco.

Harry glanced at the wizard next to him, Harry's hand still resting on his back. Silver eyes looked at him determinedly and he sighed.

"Tell us."

And so she did.

-

Draco was still sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at the floor after the two Gryffindors left, his mind wrapped up in the sinister play of good and evil that had been warring through both his and Harry's lives.

He couldn't believe what Hermione had told him. Of course, she couldn't tell him much about himself and she was puzzled about some of his views as it appeared he had been quite a different person. Hermione had left him with various theories about his changed nature, ranging from Imperious curse to ignoring his true emotions, but he'd hardly listened to her, so stuck in his own thoughts of how he could possibly have done everything they'd described. Even Ron had soon gotten tired of taunting the blonde once he'd seen how it was affecting him. How Draco could have practically terrorised an entire school, including the staff, just for his own malicious desire was disturbingly puzzling.

Loving fingers caressed his soft cheek and Draco glanced up at the green-eyed boy whom he'd thought he had belonged to.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"No. I'm not," Draco said bluntly, letting Harry wrap his arms around him and hold him there.

"I'm sorry."

"What for? You didn't do all those horrible things I did, did you? You're not the son of a _Death Eater_," Draco spat, looking away ashamed.

Harry studied his boyfriend as Draco sighed and wearily rested his head on Harry's chest. Harry, too, had hated what Ron and Hermione had told him; he couldn't believe that he was so unlucky in life for one thing, and that Draco was so apparently 'bad' for another. Harry didn't want to remember the truth, didn't want to think about their now-even-stranger situation. Harry stroked the white blonde locks and then tilted Draco's head up with a finger under his downcast face.

"Listen to me, your father may be a Death Eater but I know there's no way you'd ever be one yourself," Harry playfully lifted up Draco's sleeve, "See? There's no Mark."

Draco looked at his grinning lover and smiled back tentatively.

"And even if there was, I wouldn't hate you," Harry said, as he gently pressed his lips to Draco's.

Draco gave a soft moan as Harry deepened the kiss and pushed him back onto the bed, giving into the other boy's show of affection and the escape it offered from their present problems. Harry kissed the slender boy beneath him with all the passion he could summon. They were reassuring kisses, promising kisses, loving kisses, and he lost himself in the feeling of Draco's responsive and talented tongue.

Delicate fingers wound up into Harry's messy dark hair and Draco gave a small mewl as Harry's body suddenly came into full contact with his own.Harry gave the boy underneath him a roguish grin as he pressed his groin down onto Draco's and the pale boy's cheeks pinked, half in embarrassment and half in desire.

"Harry," Draco gasped as he arched against his lover, Harry's hands running hungrily down his still clothed body.

Both boys were oblivious to all else but each other, this new development of their intimacy being the focus of their minds and bodies. Ignoring their anxieties, they gave into desire with an ease that surprised them both later on.

Harry crashed his lips down to Draco's pink, wet mouth and he unleashed the passion that had been growing inside him ever since he'd first seen the silver haired Slytherin. Draco whimpered slightly as Harry snaked one hand up his shirt to softly play with his nipple, the other hand slowly opening the boy's shirt. Draco arched against Harry again and both boys moaned with mutual lust as their arousal increased.

Harry grinned as he heard Draco whimper again when he stroked the boy's smooth chest and he tenderly kissed his neck, sucking slightly as he indulged a sudden impulsive and possessive urge to mark Draco as his own. Draco hardly seemed to notice as he writhed pleasantly under Harry's ministrations, and Harry continued to move against the breathless blonde. Their breaths came in short gasps as the friction between them increased; suddenly Harry started to grind down onto Draco harder and faster. Both their lips met in one final desperate kiss as they both came, panting in surprise over the furious force of their climax.

Harry smiled down at Draco, who seemed to be in a cute kind of daze, and he kissed him gently.

Dracolooked up at Harry, and smiled at the goofy expression that was on Harry's face.

"You look like the cat that just ate the canary," Draco noted with a sleepy smirk.

"Well I did, and it was yummy," Harry grinned as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled the slender boy closer to him.

"I'm glad you found it so tasty," Draco murmured, his silvery eyes shining up at Harry, pleased.

"Well, I think I'll have to have another taste before I'm completely satisfied," Harry said seriously.

"Oh yes, that's probably best, to be sure," Draco nodded, before giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Did you just giggle?" Harry asked amusedly as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Maybe I did, but who cares? I think I'm entitled to giggle some after that," Draco smirked.

"Now who's the cat?" Harry asked.

"Stop analysing me, Potter and go to sleep," Draco reprimanded, snuggling up to Harry.

Harry smiled down at the beautiful boy in his arms, before doing just that.

-

Harry shifted closer to the warmth on his left, flexing his arm that had gone numb from the slight weight on it. He grinned sleepily when he realised what it was and opened his eyes to see his beautiful lover.

He studied Draco, a faint smile on his face as he saw the white blonde hair which covered half the pale boy's face. The small strip of light that peeked in through the curtains seemed to catch that side of his face and highlight the silver locks that fell gracefully across his delicate cheeks.Harry lightly traced the strip of light from forehead to small chin and then stopped suddenly with a frown, remembering the darker aspect of the slender boy's life, all the things that Hermione and Ron had told them about last night.

How had things become so difficult? From the sound of it, Harry's own life had been nothing but unfairness, but still, why did Dracoand he have to be enemies?

"Troubles, Harry?"

Harry turned his head around sharply to see Dumbledore standing by the doorway.

The headmaster smiled slightly and took a step forward, gesturing to a chair near the bed.

"Would you mind if I sat?" he asked.

Harry wondered why Dumbledore was acting so oddly polite and then realised that he was still in bed with Draco wrapped in his arms. Harry blushed, his cheeks a hot red.

"O-of course, sorry Headmaster, I-"

"It's all right Harry, don't move on my account. Though, perhaps it would be for the best if you did so before Madam Pomfrey came in here, she wouldn't be too happy, I believe," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he sat down.

Harry nervously did as he was told, uncomfortable. He studied the headmaster, who was smiling back at him cheerfully, and finally burst out, "Aren't we going to be punished?"

Dumbledore looked vaguely amused by the notion, but Harry had come to realise that this was Dumbledore's usual expression and thus decided it really wasn't an answer.

"I mean, we're not supposed to be doing this, right? And you probably think because we're rivals it wouldn't last?" Harry asked again.

Dumbledore still said nothing and this only made Harry's anger flare up suddenly. It seemed as if Dumbledore doubted Harry, as if he believed that Harry was fooling himself.

"Well, you're wrong, it will work!"

Draco stirred next to him and Harry unconsciously took hold of the Slytherin's slender hands comfortingly as he glared at Dumbledore defensively.

"Why can't I have this? He makes me happy, and I should be happy – I deserve it after what I've been through. And perhaps it's better this way, perhaps I don't even want that old life back," Harry said, his rage at the whole situation finally coming out, "Sod that life, I'm sure I'd be far happier with Draco than I've ever been!"

Dumbledore looked at the boy, his old eyes suddenly tinted with sadness and Harry frowned, looking down at his hand that still was intertwined with Draco's pale ones. He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down, upset that he'd shouted at the man.

"You should have told us," Harry said quietly.

"I thought you'd like some peace, Harry, a little time where you wouldn't have these burdens you deal with. I thought you both would," Dumbledore said sadly, "You're both so young yet, and the things that have happened in the small amount of time you have been alive would terrify some adults."

Harry bit his lip uncertainly and his grip on Draco tightened a little.

"I don't understand why he would, he would… what happened to him? Was it him?" Harry asked, a protective glint in his fierce green eyes.

"Nothing is quite certain Harry, and I only know pieces of his story. We were working on a way to save him, yet we had only just found out he was in trouble, it was an accident that we even found that out, and we were late. If you need to know, Draco should be the one to tell you, I think."

"How can he tell me when he doesn't remember?" Harry said a little snappily.

"Professor Snape is working on that right now. The antidote should be ready in less than a week," Dumbledore said gently. "I suggest you ready yourself for that. I'll see you soon, Harry."

Harry nodded, a little stunned at the news, as he watched the old wizard walk out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.Harry sighed wearily when Dumbledore had gone and looked down at his sleeping boyfriend.

The boy wondered darkly if his old life would even be interrupted by this wonderful interlude, if both he and Draco could look past their bad history and carry on in the future as they were now. Harry hoped with all his heart that this would be so. He knew he was beginning to fall in love with Draco, and couldn't help but enjoy the fall.

-

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 10

**Oblivio Nex**

**Chapter 10**

Draco woke up to green eyes watching him, an odd flicker of emotion wavering in them.

"What is it?" Draco asked sleepily, looking at Harry with as much concern that he could summon seeing as he'd only just woke up (which Draco found was surprisingly a lot).

Harry fondly stroked Draco's silky locks, before replying quietly, "The antidote's going to be ready in a few days".

Draco sat up, pulling away from Harry's touch, and frowned.

"What do you mean 'a few days'?"

"Snape's doing it now, so I guess it'll be ready soon. We'll have our memories back, we'll have answers," Harry said, his eyes clouding with uncertainty.

Draco bit his lip worriedly and looked away from the torn expression so blatantly shown on Harry's face. Was this going to be the end of their tentative relationship? It hadn't even really begun, but this return to their old life…would it stop them from exploring the happiness they'd only just found with each other? Draco sighed inwardly as he desperately tried to keep the distressed emotions he felt from showing on his face.

Harry didn't need to know how just the idea of getting his memory back made Draco so nervous that he wanted to cling to the boy next to him and beg him not to take the potion, so he wouldn't be alone when he refused it. Draco was in no doubt about that; he'd made up his mind, and despite losing what up until now had been his life, he was convinced he never wanted to return to the hell that his life must have been. It didn't matter if he lost the last seventeen years, this ignorance had to be better; he knew this by the gnawing worry that ate at him if he so much as wondered about his past.

"Draco, are you-"

A knock on the door stopped Harry's question and both boys jumped out of the bed they'd fallen asleep in. Draco quickly tugged down the covers of his own bed to make it appear slept in.

Madam Pomfrey then walked in, looking a little pale. She glanced at the two boys distractedly as she walked over to the curtains and pulled them open, not even scolding the two for sleeping in late.

Draco arched his brows at Harry and the two boys watched as the nurse slowly turned to face them, frowning slightly as she looked at Draco.

"Are you okay Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Hm? Oh yes dear, I'm fine." Madam Pomfrey seemed to come to herself and turned to Draco again. "Draco, the headmaster wishes to see you. I'm afraid it's your father."

Harry frowned, worried for Draco.

"What's wrong? Has he been hurt?" he asked.

Madam Pomfrey smiled a little before becoming grave once again.

"No, he's here."

-

Draco looked at the door handle warily. He wanted to be far from where he was now standing, but it seemed that fate wanted him in places he didn't wish to be, in positions where, if nothing else, he needed to at least pretend he remembered his old life. First there was the incident with Blaise, now this. Draco couldn't help but remember how the recent encounters with people from his life had not gone well. Blaise, Hermione, Ron… all of them forced Draco to believe something about himself that he didn't want to – and he was sure this interview with his father would go no better.

Dracohad dressed hurriedly at Madam Pomfrey's urgings, and he had left the Hospital Wing with a fretful look that had been echoed on Harry's face. Now here he was, Madam Pomfrey had only just left him and he was still staring at the door that led to the answers of all his terrifying questions…

What was he really like? How far into the darkness had he fallen? Was there any redeeming quality in him that might yet save him from complete moral destruction?

The boy took a deep breath, trying to keep down the painful flutterings in his stomach, and forced himself to be still. He then reached out a pale hand and opened the door firmly before he could change his mind. He walked into the room, his head held high with arrogance, a pose he found came naturally in his anxiety.

A tall man stood by the window, his back to the boy that entered the room. Draco quietly shut the door.

"Father…?"

The man gave no indication that he'd heard and so Draco warily approached him, watching the head of long white blonde hair that was so like his own. He pushed down every one of his instincts, which were screaming at him to flee, and walked up to the man.

The taller man snapped round before Draco could get within five feet of him, and he turned to face the slender boy. Draco took in the angry grey eyes and rage-filled expression and knew he should have followed his instincts.

"_What_ have you been doing?" the older Malfoy hissed.

Draco stayed silent, unaware of what the answer should be. Yet this only seemed to enrage the man further.

"You have not done what was commanded. You will not be initiated if you do not do as you were told and Get. Rid. Of. Potter," the man snapped. "You were chosen for this especially as a treat. You have yet to produce a result.

Forever have you been a disappointment, but I thought this once you would accomplish _something_. It seems I have once again misplaced my confidence in you."

Draco lowered his eyes at the familiar feeling that was creeping over him, the familiar ache of failure. It was as if this imposed feeling automatically responded to the sound of his father's voice, that constant condescending tone… It brought shame to every fibre of his being, and yet somehow a new emotion was awoken in Draco. A new thought appeared in the boy's mind – a mind that had not the memories that inspired these feelings.

Anger.

Anger at this man and his absurd implications that Draco's past might indeed have been nothing more than as a servant of the Dark.

Anger at what might be the truth.

"And what if I don't want to be initiated?" Draco stiffly started to speak, eyes still trained on the floor. "What if I say-"

"You will say _nothing_, child, as you always have. You are a Malfoy, you know your place," Lucius snapped at him.

Draco took a deep breath before meeting his father's penetrating gaze. What could the man do if he said no? Draco was at Hogwarts, protected by Dumbledore, and Draco doubted that anyone could best the old wizard who practically radiated power. His father was no match for Dumbledore.

It didn't matter if he said no. Everything that had come before, it had no restraint on him now. This was who he was, this was his true self and he knew it. All his life, it appeared, he hadn't been true to himself. He had no idea why but seeing this fierce and domineering man before him, he could guess.

It didn't matter, the consequences didn't matter because he didn't know them, and Draco would have laughed right then at the sheer irony of the situation had not Lucius been scowling at him so threateningly. The life in which he'd tried so hard to hide himself was now about to be unravelled by none other then himself. He was going to deny his 'destiny' and follow his own desires. Whatever dire thing was going to happen to him, he didn't believe that it could be worse than losing Harry. He also knew that because of the other boy's past encounters with the Dark, Harry certainly wasn't going to condemn Draco for upsetting his father by going against the Dark.

Besides, what could Lucius _do_?

"I'm not going to join Voldemort," Draco said simply as he looked up into cold grey eyes.

Lucius's jaw seemed to twitch slightly before he took a slow, deliberate step up to Draco. The boy defiantly stayed where he was.

"Is that what you think? You believe you have a choice?" Lucius said, looking down at the boy who paled at his dangerous tone. "Did you believe that you could go running to those fools without repercussions? That I'd allow you to deny your birthright? That I'd let you become a _nothing_, just like that mongrel Potter?" Lucius spat as he glowered down at his son.

"He's not nothing, and neither am I!" Draco shouted, his anger finally escaping to the surface.

Lucius then took a small step back and looked at Draco with an iciness that made the boy's heart quicken with fear. Flashes of fear and pain darted through his mind like poison as he took in the rage that glowed in the taller wizard's eyes.

Before Draco could retreat, Lucius had his wand in his hand and Draco was struck with a curse that ripped through his body like whip fire. Draco fell to the floor with a cry, unable to believe that the man who was supposed to be his father was doing this, and yet the familiarity of the situation made Draco see exactly why it was his instincts had been urging him to get out of the room.

Draco curled up as another curse hit him, this time different, the pain more intense and even worse than when that Blaise boy had struck him in the corridors of Hogwarts. Draco had never felt anything as excruciating as this before, it felt as though his insides were being slowly burned and he weakly turned his head up to his father, hoping to see some kind of regret, some sign of his stopping. Yet all he saw was Lucius's disgusted sneer before he raised his wand again.

"Now, tell me about this change of heart, my _son_."

-

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 11

**Oblivio Nex**

**Chapter 11**

"_Will_ you stop pacing, Mr. Potter? I'm quite sure the boy is completely fine," a voice said irritably.

Harry stood still and sighed as he looked at Madam Pomfrey who seemed to be taking advantage of the lull in number of sick students in the Hospital Wing by sorting out her medicine cabinets and shelves. What joy she could be getting out of this Harry didn't know, but he had nevertheless caught the nurse smiling happily as she sorted through the numerous potion jars while the boy had waited for Draco to return.

Harryfelt like he'd never been as nervous as he was now. His brows were furrowed with worry, and the constant dark glances that he kept shooting at the Hospital Wing's door were doing nothing other than making him more anxious.

He gave one last irritated huff at the nurse before he sat down; his nerves, however, were still pacing the floor.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "That's better. As I said, there's no need to wor-"

The door Harry had been staring at was opened swiftly and in walked Draco. Harry, just glad to see the boy back in one piece after a visit from a Dark Wizard, rushed up to him and quickly embraced the slender boy.

Harry noticed immediately when Draco stiffened, and Harry pulled away with concern, his green eyes searching the other's blank face.

"What's wrong?" Harry demanded.

Draco forced a smile and arched his eyebrows innocently.

"Nothing."

Harry took in the Draco's slightly tense posture. The other boy seemed genuine in his answer and anyone else would have been fooled, but Harry saw the difference in the Slytherin's eyes; the same expressive eyes he'd watched laugh, cry, tease – there was nothing in them now. There was no happiness, no sadness, no indication of any emotion. Ice had frozen the life in those silver orbs and now it seemed that nothing could penetrate those hard walls.

"What happened to you, Draco?" Harry asked again, frowning as he gripped Draco's slender shoulders tightly.

Draco flinched and stepped out of Harry's grip, looking a little shaken.

"You're hurt?" Harry asked, angry at the thought. What exactly had happened in the meeting between father and son?

"What? No, I'm not hurt," Draco said, scowling up at Harry. "I'm perfectly fine. I was with my father, Potter, and he – he wouldn't hurt me."

With that Dracopushed past Harry, leaving the Gryffindor to watch in confusion as the door to their room was slammed shut.

What had just happened? Why was Draco acting so oddly? He'd only been concerned for the boy.

"What did I tell you?" the nurse asked triumphantly, "he's perfectly fine!"

-

Draco Malfoy, only heir of the Malfoy fortune and proud son of Lucius Malfoy, leaned against the door, his staring eyes wide with repressed horror.

He still couldn't believe what had happened, how everything had come to this. Yet now he knew, and he was glad of Lucius's intervention.

He sighed as he began to remember everything that had happened in the last few hours…

It was white hot.

Searing pain slashed down his slight form, and after the constant grip of throbbing hurt the new strike came as almost a relief. This building climax of torment had now reached its peak and the pure torture of it was almost exquisite. Pain flooded every part of his body, creeping out from the heart to the tips of every limb, the bones shattering when each trail snaked its way through him, then snapping them back together as it retreated back to the centre of the body, ready to make its way down his form again to rip more hot tears from the boy.

He'd stopped his cries long ago, as well as his hope for someone to hear them, and now there was no real way to express what he was feeling. The only clue would be to see the terror in those hurt goose grey eyes, dark pupils dilated as soundless screams escaped an open mouth.

Draco had never felt such pain and the man who delivered it merely smirked.

"Tell me," the voice whispered, and Draco was so far gone he couldn't even remember who he was speaking to let alone what it wanted to know, so he told the voice everything he could remember – that being everything within the last couple of weeks.

The pain dimmed as his gasping words were dragged from his pain-twisted mouth, leaving a stinging tingle of sensation dancing over his skin, as if in warning of what may happen if he disobeyed the voice.

"Oblivio Nex, my son? I did not believe you had any concept of real honour, was I wrong?" the voice murmured silkily and Draco's eyes opened to find cold grey eyes piercing into his own. "You do surprise me, I suppose it's a good thing we have our own remedy for that little potion."

Draco was still in a blurry state of confusion; the only thing he knew for sure was that he was lying on a cold stone floor.

Eyes of steel watched him with almost snake-like fascination as he moved a little, wincing as he did so. The eyes suddenly seemed to come to a decision and a hand darted to his throat and lifted him like a broken doll. The man then propped him up against the wall and nodded thoughtfully. Then his wand was again pointed at the boy, words full of dark and powerful magic releasing a spell that hit Draco hard.

The spell seemed to burn down through his system as though it was boiling his very blood and Draco slumped to the floor, exhausted yet again by the harm filled words that had flowed out of the man's mouth. However, this time it had been different and he was starting to feel a little odd.

The man was watching him carefully, for what Draco had no idea but it was really getting quite unnervin-

Draco gave a sharp cry as images abruptly burnt themselves into his mind, as though someone had suddenly opened a door to a raging bonfire. Those flames took little time to consume him and soon the images were all he could see.

A small blonde child wandering a great house with so many empty rooms; the same boy, older, crying at the sharp sting of pain he'd felt slash across his face; now older still and determined to win the blonde man's pride and love no matter what the cost, following his path as was his duty; and images of moss green eyes that burned the most furiously out of all the images – eyes that had led him to this moment.

Draco looked up at his father and saw the man's mild look, but this time knew what it meant and so knew he should fear.

"F-father," Draco started hesitantly but was stopped by an angry silencing gesture from Lucius.

"I don't want to hear pathetic excuses, Draco. I can only assume those disgusting rebels contaminated your mind with their lies, and as for your other _activities_," Lucius's lips curled distastefully, "the less I hear in regards to _that_ is also for the better."

Draco's cheeks flushed and he looked down, not meeting his father's gaze.

"However, this incident has given us an opportunity, and it is the best we've had for a while," Lucius went on, sounding almost pleased. "I don't care why you deemed it necessary to take that potion, whether through honour or some other notion; I have nothing to say to you other than to express my disappointment of your ineptitude even when dealing with your own end." Lucius looked at Draco with dissatisfaction, and the boy nodded wretchedly, wondering what it was his father was leading up to.

"As you've failed twice now, the first being your task to end Potter, the second to pay for your failure, I am giving you a third and final chance. Now that you are in Potter's trust you should not find this difficult. Kill Potter, do you understand?"

Draco nodded and his eyes narrowed resolutely, "Thank you father, I know I have failed and no one regrets that more than myself. This time I will succeed."

Lucius smirked a little at his son's sincere tone. So it had not been from lack of trying that the boy had failed.

"I think it best for you to have aid this time," Lucius almost smiled at the irritation in his son's eyes: such pride. "You will receive instructions from Blaise, make sure to meet him."

Draco nodded, frowning slightly. "Yes, father."

"And Draco?" Draco looked up into his father's hard eyes. "Now that I have given you your instructions, I expect them to be carried out. You _remember_ what will happen if you don't."

Draco flinched: he remembered.

_-_

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 12

**Oblivio Nex**

**Chapter 12**

Draco was brought out of his memories by a slightly muffled, worried voice asking if he was okay. Draco expelled his breath in a short, bitter laugh. Everything was so very far from okay. He screwed his eyes closed tightly as he shifted more weight onto the bedroom door behind him, which he was still leaning on.

How could he have been so stupid?

As he heard a tentative knock, Draco quickly walked over to the bathroom and locked himself in, backing away from the door warily. Draco sighed as he looked around the small bathroom and, as it seemed he was going to have to hide in there for the rest of the night, decided to wash away Lucius's harsh punishment. He couldn't face the dark-haired Gryffindor at the moment.

He shed his clothes briskly, ignoring the blotches of purpling skin from his magic ridden torture. Draco closed his eyes and tried to slow his rapid breathing – _not now, not yet_ – he couldn't do that yet. Potter was probably outside the door listening and would hear.

Draco stepped underneath the spelled shower that began to fall as soon as he walked into the appointed area, and lifted his face to the warm water, flinching a little as the sharp throbbing in his body increased at the small pressure. His breathing was coming faster now and it hitched while he fought for control.

_Don't break down; don't break; don't…_

The boy's fists clenched tighter and tighter until he could no longer hold back the soft desolate cry that broke free from his lips. That small cry was his undoing; the naked form of Draco Malfoy dropped to the floor in a hopeless moment of surrender to his unyielding emotions, unable to stop the flood of feelings that washed away his prized Malfoy restraint.

It was hopeless, he was back in the same situation he'd first taken Oblivio Nex to escape from.

Bloody Potter with his Gryffindor compassion! If Draco had seen Harry half way to suicide he wouldn't have barged in and– but there was the problem, wasn't it?

Draco shook his head, trying to clear his tear filled vision.

He, Draco, would not have allowed Harry to finish drinking a potion designed to kill, just as Harry hadn't allowed Draco to finish drinking Oblivio Nex. And there was the paradox in this situation; he couldn't kill Harry Potter, his enemy of six years. The reason? Draco had unwisely formed a rather strong attachment to the boy.

It seemed to have come from nowhere, yet Draco still knew exactly what had happened. He blamed the other Slytherins; if they had been a little less disgraceful to be around, then perhaps he would have carried on glaring at the Gryffindor trio instead of starting to watch them, one of them in particular.

He'd noticed the differences between them before of course, and they were not even subtle differences. Harry and the Gryffindors, and Draco and the Slytherins. The opposition was almost too perfect in its black and white storybook ideal - the Good and the Bad. Draco sighed. If it were only that simple, if only black and white didn't sometimes blend…

Draco had soon wearied of his House, of the constant need to watch your own back due to the fact that if you didn't, it was very likely someone was about to plunge a knife into it. It all felt like being at home, the constant surveillance of his own actions as well as everyone else's, to do what was accepted, to watch if anyone else did the wrong thing so it could be pointed out and discussed with a variety of sneering comments.

Draco loathed it. He felt like he was some kind of trained animal, performing for his masters, and he was all too familiar with that feeling of imprisonment. For as long as Draco could remember he had felt nothing that even hinted at freedom, unless you counted those wonderful moments of flying.

Although Draco understood his housemates perfectly well, it didn't stop him from despising them, their fawning mannerisms, and their vicious, petty vengeances. He watched the way they were, how they watched each other, how they all competed for positions of 'power' and it made him feel sick.

He felt as if he was being drowned in people who reflected a Dark world where there was no compassion, no hope and certainly no love, and despite his father's lessons and stern lectures on what it was to be a Malfoy he still hungered for something more than this. He saw in his Housemates' actions, in his father's sneering face something he never wanted to see: himself.

This doubt of the people around him had grown since second year, and every time he returned to Hogwarts it got stronger. He realised that one of the reasons for this was because the awfulness of his companions became more pronounced when he had something to compare it to, but this comparison unfortunately turned out to be the one he hated most, the boy who'd rejected him – Harry Potter. The other boy challenged Draco in a way he'd never been challenged; Harry was his opposite, who was against everything he'd been brought up in, brought up to be, and the Slytherin found himself attracted to that.

When he had admitted to himself that he might actually have fallen in love with Harry Potter, the young Malfoy had become desperate to rid himself of the ridiculous emotion. After trying many spells, curses and potions on himself Draco had given up and reluctantly resigned himself to his fate.

He had never acted on his desire and had instead maintained the usual behaviour towards everyone including his Gryffindor crush, but Draco's days became more and more painful to live through due to the green-eyed boy's ever increasing hatred towards his provoker.

Yet what could Draco have done? Any deviation in his behaviour would have caused a stir among his own House that might have gotten him killed – Slytherins could be incredibly twitchy when it came to change, and if he'd gone ahead and stopped his usual taunts towards Harry and his friends, who knows what the consequences would have been?

And so Draco was trapped in a position that had once pleased him; he was Harry's tormenter and the boy's reminder of the Dark – the one thing that filled the Gryffindor with such loathing - and unless he wished his own demise Draco was forced to play out the role that had been given him.

That had been going on for a year now.

Then, about a month ago, Draco had received the usual encoded letter from his father. However, this time the instructions to go on 'preparing Slytherin' and to carry on 'training for destiny' were not included. Instead there was just one statement.

'_You are to be initiated; the task is to exterminate Potter – do not fail.'_

Draco, as might be imagined, did not take this too well.

At first he thought his father had somehow found out about his unwavering affection for Harry, but promptly banished that paranoid thought as he recollected that he'd told no one, betrayed nothing in his actions, and due to his own father's insistence that he was trained in the art of Occlumency even his own thoughts could not have betrayed him; therefore, no one could have found out. Despite this, Draco knew that whether the Dark side thought him loyal or not had no real import on his situation. He still had the same problem: kill or be killed.

Draco, exhausted mentally and physically due to the turmoil that his unlooked-for love had caused him, finally snapped one day after a particularly nasty fight with the Weasel.

The redhead had, yet again, been accusing Draco of practising Dark Magic and with Harry supporting his friend as viciously as ever, Draco had finally had enough. Harry's scowling eyes only punctuated the constant accusations he threw at Draco about practising what Draco had for years thought of as filthy magic.

The resolute opinion of Harry's that he was a Dark Wizard had at long last convinced Draco that there was no other way out of this. He would have no help if he turned to the Light about his mission of assassination; people's prejudices concerning him would be too much. His hopes of Harry eventually seeing the truth of who Draco Malfoy really was turned to ashes as he finally realised that the familiar glare of hatred would never turn into some softer emotion.

It had been after this encounter that Draco had stormed down the corridor and retrieved the vial he kept in his room, and with his face set in a determined expression, he had strode up to Myrtle's toilets, one place he knew no one ever went.

He'd taken the potion from Lucius's stores in the Manor years ago, he knew exactly what Oblivio Nex would do and he intended to go through with it. He would end this insufferable existence, and if he died in a Death Eater fashion then so much the better – let the fools believe whatever they would, Draco knew that they wouldn't think otherwise anyway.

And so, an almost manic light in his silver eyes, he had tentatively drank a little of the potion, almost not fully comprehending what he was doing when he tasted it, as if it were wine. It certainly seemed to feel like wine, as he was almost immediately affected when the burning liquid coursed into his bloodstream.

The room started to spin as the potion took effect and when Draco fell rather gracelessly to the floor with a loud 'oomf!' he thought he should probably drink the rest before he passed out and became unable to finish what he'd started.

He was about to do just that when he had looked up disbelievingly at the bastard who had started this mess.

"Bugger off, _Potter_."

It was his fault after all, and although the moronic Gryffindor was everything he'dcome to want, Draco found that he could still hate Potter for how he'd put him in this complicated position; Draco found a satisfaction in that bittersweet tangle of emotions, one that he hardly knew how to explain. Perhaps because it gave him some small comfort to know that he'd not gone and got infected with a love curse or something equally as horrible, and that the emotion that he was feeling for the dark haired boy was all too real.

Draco hiccupped a sob as he recalled what had then occurred; Potter had grabbed the potion-filled vial from him and drank it. The boy must have known the potion was designed to kill Draco, and yet he had actually drunk it.

As the slender boy continued to sob under the falling water in the bathroom, he angrily clenched his fists, wondering why Harry hadn't allow him his escape, why the boy had deemed it necessary to save him – had he just been filling up his hero quota for the day, or did he too have a death wish?

Draco miserably put his head in his wet hands, soaked strands of blonde hair falling over his face. What was he going to do? He'd taken Oblivio Nex so he wouldn't be the one to kill Harry, and so that the Dark side wouldn't get the satisfaction of killing their 'traitor,' as he would no doubt have been deemed if he refused the task. Yet his suicide attempt had failed rather spectacularly and now he'd found he'd actually entered into a relationship with the one boy he'd meant to die for. Now he would only end up causing Harry more pain.

The memories of the last few weeks were as strong as his old ones and Draco held on to them tightly; they had been the best weeks of his life. No expectations, no criticism, no decisions for Light or Dark - just Harry. That had been the most that he could have asked for, and despite Draco's knowledge that Harry would no doubt be completely disgusted when he finally remembered his real life, Draco couldn't help but feel happy with the short time they'd had. Yet he still shuddered at what might have happened had Lucius not forcibly recalled his memories. He would have no doubt refused the antidote and Harry would have taken it and remembered everything, spurning Draco with no answer as to why, ending with Draco being scorned by both his surely former boyfriend and everyone else in the school.

Yet, Lucius's antidote had been not without price. Draco looked down his body and at the new marks he'd acquired; his father rarely gave him anything that was without a price. Yet, what had Lucius been thinking of, to attack him right here in Hogwarts? Perhaps the four month imprisonment in Azkaban had affected the wizard more than he'd realised.

Draco had been happy to have his father back, at first, but then Lucius had started to act differently, and over Christmas break Draco had discovered his father's new, almost thirsty enthusiasm to use the Dark curses. This had been something that had cemented the young Malfoy's distaste of the addictive magic, as well as allowing him to finally give into his growing uncertainty with regards to Lucius, as his childhood admiration and love began dimming when he saw what his father had become upon the return of the Dark Lord. The boy had soon begun to wish that Fudge hadn't been so easily swayed by Malfoy money. If the minister had any kind of sense Lucius would still be locked up and unable to give into such impulsive acts of madness.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he suddenly realised something. His soft cries stopped completely, the only expression of his exhausted pain remaining the few tears that seemed unable to halt their path down his cheeks.

The senior Malfoy's punishment just a few hours earlier had only confirmed his assumptions. Lucius shouldn't have been able to get away with what he'd just done. Not here, not Hogwarts. Draco's naive and memory-free self had been right to insist that he should have been safe in a castle that was protected by Dumbledore. It seemed the Light side had already judged Draco and had found him wanting. The only two explanations of how Lucius had managed to use such Dark magic was that either Dumbledore didn't feel Draco to be worth saving, or that Lucius's Dark shields were too strong, the latter of which Draco seriously doubted.

Draco sighed as he rested his head lightly on his knees and he wiped away the last few errant tears, frowning slightly at how he had broken down - Malfoys didn't cry. Yet something in him felt have changed, he was tired of this mask, of this pretence. He was weary of the harsh coldness he was expected to adopt to fit in with the rest of the Malfoys and most of his Slytherin companions. Excepting the recent encounter with Lucius, he hadn't cried since he was a child and throughout his painful sobs he'd only wanted one thing: Harry. The boy had shown him more care and affection than Draco had thought was possible to receive and he felt almost jealous that he'd had this for weeks not knowing what exactly it was he had.

Harry had unintentionally opened his heart and Draco was even more lost for the boy having done so. Draco hadn't believed Harry could ever like him, but the Harry he'd spent these past few weeks with had shown him a dreadfully amazing example of what Draco's life could have been, a life he couldn't have. Draco felt sick as he recalled the conversations, the heated glances, the small touches, the quick affectionate kisses, the…

Draco took a shuddering breath and calmed himself, hardening his heart against the one thing that seemed to weaken him. He couldn't think of Potter like that anymore, he'd had his time and now he would go on. A plan was slowly forming in his mind, one that would make sure he did as his father asked - he would not fail again.

-

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 13

**Oblivio Nex**

**Chapter 13**

Draco woke with a frown; he was cold and stiff and as his eyes opened, his heart sunk when he remembered why it was he felt so awful.

It seemed that after yesterday afternoon's little breakdown he had fallen asleep in the bathroom. Too tired and too anxious to deal with Harry, he'd collapsed on the stone floor and had fallen asleep in his dressing gown despite the early hour.

Awake now, Draco went to the door slowly, knowing he was going to have to come out sooner or later. His hand clenched the handle tightly as he gathered his strength to pull the door open, yet when he did it was only to stop and look down in astonishment. There, on the floor outside the bathroom, one Harry Potter was sprawled out, snoring softly.

Draco smiled gently and he knelt down and looked at the boy's face, one that he'd studied for years, one that was as familiar as his own and yet as different as could be possible, from Harry's dark messy locks to his sun kissed skin that contrasted so vividly against Draco's own platinum hair and fair complexion.

Draco reached out a hand to gently caress his love's face but stopped, his arm dropping to his side and his heart twisting when he realised he couldn't do that anymore. He was no longer the naive little blonde that this Harry had fallen in love with, and despite his many pretences and masks Draco didn't believe that he could carry on the charade of being that memory free youth who'd loved Harry so innocently – their relationship had meant something and, for however short a time, Draco had felt the most he'd ever felt and he refused to mock that relationship now with his bitter love.

There then came a scraping noise from the window that pulled Draco out of his maudlin thoughts, and he got up warily as he made his way over to the sound. When he pulled the curtains open to the dark night sky the Slytherin scowled as he recognised Blaise's vicious barn owl. After opening the window he cautiously stepped back and watched the owl land on his bed, where the nasty little thing then proceeded to attack his pillows, making loud and vicious ripping noises.

Honestly, it was no wonder he'd been nervous around Harry's owl – _this_ owl had taken a horrible dislike to him from the start and, as it was already damaged in the brain from Zabini's constant mistreatment, the thing could certainly be… difficult at times.

Draco looked cautiously at Harry as the bird suddenly let out a blood-curdling screech before attacking his pillows with a renewed vigour, but Harry must have been very tired, as the boy didn't even stir.

Draco then quickly stunned the owl before it woke Harry – it wouldn't do to have the dark-haired boy waking up to watch Draco open his death order.

The note was a short one, simply saying: _The usual place - now._

Draco knew what the meeting was about and he stared at the crinkled parchment, wondering if he could actually go through with this plan. Yet he had to, Draco reminded himself, shaking his head; he had no choice.

Draco quietly exited his and Harry's room, taking the Invisibility Cloak with him. He swung the cloak over himself as he walked through the Hospital Wing, just managing to avoid being seen by a distracted looking Pomfrey.

As he snuck out of the doors quietly Draco glimpsed an old clock that stood against the wall in the Hospital Wing and he noted that it was just after midnight, for which Draco was grateful as he didn't like the idea of having to dodge the whole of Hogwarts whilst hidden in Harry's Cloak.

The Slytherin crept down the corridors swiftly, the only things slowing his sure-footed steps were the small bruises that ached and throbbed every time his muscles moved. He encountered no one, not Filch or even any of the Ghosts. However, this did not reassure the boy that his actions went unnoticed; in fact it only made him warier, as surely he should have seen someone? Hogwarts was a place filled with activity whether day or night and this strange silence that seemed to cover the castle made Draco uneasy.

Draco shook off the paranoid feeling, scolding himself for being so twitchy, and as he approached the classroom that the Slytherins occasionally used for meetings and which the note no doubt referred to, he quickly took off the Cloak and set it down just outside the door in the shadows where it wouldn't be noticed. Setting a slightly irritated, sneering expression on his face, Draco flung the classroom door open and smirked when he saw the figure of Blaise Zabini jump.

The other boy, always one for drama, had dressed all in black and even had his hood up. The dark material covering his face made him look more like a psychotic beggar than the dashing villain Zabini was no doubt hoping to portray. Draco inwardly rolled his eyes at the boy's depressing lack of originality.

"Zabini," Draco nodded to the boy as he walked up to where he stood.

The other Slytherin gave a nod back and Draco saw the excited gleam in his dark eyes, which shone from beneath his hood; it was all too similar to the excitement Blaise had shown on the day he had caught Draco and Harry in the corridor, where the boy had then shown his enthused potential for the Dark.

"Malfoy," Zabini smirked back.

Draco itched to do something about that smirk; no doubt the other Slytherin believed he had something on Draco to address a Malfoy in such a disrespectful manner. His heart sped up a little as he wondered if the boy knew about his relationship with Harry but then calmed almost instantly as he realised that his father, despite the madness that had overtaken him at the moment, would not allow the Malfoy name to become so sullied with such a scandal. Therefore the reason of Zabini's disrespect was probably due to Draco's 'failure' concerning his task.

"Just get on with it, Zabini, and stop grinning at me like some kind of crazed Huffelpuff," Draco snapped at the boy.

Zabini's smirk, if anything, grew.

"But Malfoy, I'd like us both to stand here a moment - you to wallow in your failure, and I to glory in my role as your saviour, your aid in this terrible mess that you've created." Zabini laughed cruelly. "I was, however, upset to learn that you failed in the last task you set yourself. Things would have been so much neater if you'd done it right. The Dark Lord's not happy with you, Draco… it seems that these days you can't even drink a potion correctly."

The only sign of how these words took effect on the blonde was the slight movement of his fingers as they twitched to grab his wand, yet his face remained impassive and if any emotion was shown it was boredom.

"Finished, Zabini?" Draco didn't wait for the boy to reply, quickly continuing, "Good. Now why don't you be a good _messenger boy_ and tell me what the Dark Lord and my father would like me to do."

Zabini scowled at that and Draco inwardly laughed. The boy was so infatuated with himself and the power he craved that he'd been affected by that casual comment. He was pathetic. It was true that Slytherins were ambitious: they all wanted something and fiercely at that; this was their weakness. And it was also true that the majority of Slytherins did lust for power, like Blaise believing it the ultimate ambition, the ultimate control. Yet most could hide their goals with a subtle tact that Zabini seemed not to have mastered. That was one skill Draco was glad to have learned, as he had a different ambition, and one that would have surprised his peers, who categorised him as a power-hungry Malfoy.

"The Dark Lord knows now about Potter's state," Zabini started sulkily, interrupting Draco's musings. "He's commanded that you continue with your father's plan. He has, however, added to the details. The task will not be without difficulty, due to the suspicion that will fall on you after Potter dies, mostly because of your well-known support of the Dark, but also because of your infamous rivalry. Therefore, when you're given the antidote to Oblivio Nex by Professor Snape, you are to add this to Potter's potion." Blaise gave Draco a pouch of something that felt like powder, causing Draco to look at the other boy with a small frown.

"What is it?"

Zabini shrugged, "Something that reacts with whatever's in the potion Potter needs to recall his memories. It will be what finally kills the git."

Draco went over the plan in his mind, searching for possible weaknesses and then frowned when he realised something. "If I put this in the potion, Professor Snape will be suspected for Potter's death."

"Exactly," Zabini grinned.

Draco's frown deepened.

"Does the Dark Lord _want_ one of his spies caug-"

"It seems you've been out of the loop for a while, Malfoy," Blaise sneered gleefully. "It's been found that Snape thinks it's okay to play both sides, and the Dark Lord isn't very happy about this. However, our Lord's plan takes care of him, as Snape shall be caught as a traitor once Potter is found dead from his potion. He will be publicly punished by the side he's really working for, after they find certain incriminating items in the Professor's chambers, that is. Dumbledore won't be able to protect his little spy then, and the Ministry will practically be baying for Snape's blood. After all, the blame's got to go somewhere. Brilliant isn't it?"

"Brilliant," Draco muttered, inwardly cursing Voldemort for his cunning. Now, not only would Professor Snape suffer (which he no doubt would have done in any case if Voldemort had dealt with the matter personally) he would suffer with the Wizarding world believing that he worked for the Dark. Brilliant indeed, as the one thing Snape had was his dignity and he would lose that after being named murderer of The Boy Who Lived. It was a much crueler punishment than simple physical torment and death.

Draco had always admired Snape, despite the fact that he knew the older wizard was a Death Eater, and when he'd discovered, just then, that the man was secretly working for the Light his heart had leapt to think that he wasn't the only Slytherin who craved more than Dark power. It made a lot of sense actually, especially considering how Snape had kept badgering Draco to talk to him after walking in on Draco in the empty Slytherin common room muttering to himself about Voldemort and how he wished that the evil bastard would just _Avada Kedavra_ himself – it had been a very hard day… the day he had received his order to kill Harry in fact.

Yet Draco's hope that his Head of House could help him was short lived as he realised that now that Snape had been discovered as a spy, Draco had no excuse to get near him. Draco could not, now, ask for aid from the Light side, couldn't have that long overdue conversation that Snape had seemed so set on, any more than he could announce to his father that he was in love with Potter, and tell the wizard where to stick his Malfoy duty. If he did approach Snape now, it would only look suspicious and place them both in greater danger.

"Isn't it?" Zabini's words pulled Draco out of his thoughts. "The plan not only gets rid of Potter and any chance of that ridiculous prophecy being fulfilled, but it gets rid of a spy, too," he added, admiringly.

Draco sneered internally. Ah yes, the prophecy. It was no wonder Voldemort was getting desperate enough to ask his 'minions' to kill his greatest enemy; with Harry safely dispatched by someone else, Voldemort could carry out his plans with no danger of any significant interference, as considering the prophesy it seemed that Harry Potter would be the only one with any real chance of stopping the Dark Lord's plans.

"If you're impressed with that, Zabini, make sure you don't wet yourself with excitement if you ever attend an actual meeting," Draco drawled, enjoying the flash of fury that appeared in the boy's eyes. "Well, this little get-together has been fun but if you don't mind I'll be going. Wouldn't want to keep Potter from his imminent death, now would we?"

Draco turned to go, but jerked to a halt as Zabini pulled him back. Zabini's face filled with angry resentment, and he leaned close to Draco, who merely looked at the other boy with a mildly irritated expression.

"Just make sure not to fail _this_ time, Malfoy," Blaise snarled as he pushed Draco away from him and stormed out of the room.

"Oh, I'll make sure," Draco muttered darkly to the empty room.

-

Neither boy noticed the glowing pair of feline eyes that had watched the scene with interest, nor had they noticed the little paws that now moved quickly on the cold stone floor, rushing as fast as they could down the corridors to the office hidden behind a gargoyle, where the cat then determinedly stared at the stone creature until it jumped aside with unease at the animal's stern glare.

The cat's fur rose as its sharp mind went over what it had just overheard. It seemed that the boy had finally made his move.

-

_To be continued…_


	15. Chapter 14

**Oblivio Nex**

**Chapter 14**

Harry was worried. In fact the boy was more than worried and with, he thought as he scowled darkly, very good reason.

Not only had Draco locked himself up in their bathroom all night, now he'd disappeared. Harry had taken one look at the boy's shredded pillows, after not being able to find him anywhere, and had started to panic. It didn't really help that his Invisibility Cloak had also disappeared and so had made it impossible for him to go and search for the missing Slytherin.

Harry angrily wondered what Draco thought he was doing and cursed himself for allowing Madam Pomfrey to give him that sleeping draught. If he had been up waiting for Draco then perhaps Harry would have been able to speak to the boy and would know what had happened with his father, as well as why he'd mysteriously vanished.

It was just coming quarter past seven in the morning when Harry saw the bedroom door open seemingly by itself, after which Draco stepped out from under the now visible Cloak. Before Draco could even see that Harry was awake, Harry had stormed up to him and shaken him angrily.

"Just where the _hell_ have you been?" the irate Gryffindor hissed.

Draco looked up at the boy, stunned. Why was Harry so angry? Had Harry found out that he had just been to meet Zabini? Draco quickly shook that thought off, Harry couldn't have followed him - he was just being paranoid. After all, Draco had walked around that classroom for several hours after Zabini left (the conversation with the other Slytherin and the final instructions disturbing Draco more than he'd like to admit) and even in his pensive mood he would have noticed someone there.

"Do you have any idea how bloody worried I've been?" Harry yelled, his face flushed with anger as he interrupted Draco's thoughts.

Draco's eyes lowered to the floor, unable to stop the feeling of guilt that was welling up in him as he saw the hurt in Harry's angry green eyes. The boy's grip on him tightened and he flinched as Harry's hands dug into his bruised flesh.

"Did you just not think? Or did you do it on purpose?" Harry carried on.

Draco's eyes hardened as he heard that.

"I have no idea what you're on about, Potter," Draco snapped as he threw off Harry's hands and stepped back. "And besides, you certainly weren't worried about me before."

Harry frowned at the Draco's sudden defensiveness and wondered what the hell was going on, while Draco continued with a slight sneer, "That is unless you were trying to communicate your concern for me through the level of your snores."

"What?" Harry frowned before remembering how he had fallen asleep outside the bathroom. "Of course I was bloody concerned! I was so worried that Madam Pomfrey decided to knock me out with one of her damn potions," Harry shouted back at the boy, not liking the other's haughty tone.

Draco bit his lip when he heard that and turned his face from the other boy before carrying on in a quieter voice.

"I don't see why you should be so concerned; there's nothing wrong, and certainly nothing so much the matter as to work yourself into such a-"

Harry cut off Draco's words angrily, "Nothing _wrong_? Ever since you came back from that meeting with your father you've been acting strangely. You wouldn't let me touch you or speak to you, and then you went and locked yourself in the bathroom all afternoon! Then, when I woke up I found your bloody bed all ripped to pieces with you gone - Merlin knows where - and you're still acting…"

Draco looked at Harry sharply, "What? Go on, say it – like someone else, someone selfish, cruel, arrogant, hateful, cold; which one is it, Harry?" Draco yelled at the stunned Gryffindor.

Draco turned his head again, trying to stop the hot tears from being released, trying to retain some of that now elusive self-constraint that he had been oh-so-good at before… before the boy in front of him had wormed a way into his heart.

Draco felt a gentle hand caress his face slowly and then he turned his head to face concerned green eyes.

"You are acting like you don't love me the same way I love you," Harry whispered.

Draco reared back in surprise as he looked up at Harry.

"L-love?" he stammered. Draco's heart hammered in his chest as he heard that; love? Harry had never told him he loved him and Draco hadn't expected it, as they'd only really 'known' each other for a few weeks and had been acting as boyfriends for less than that - was it long enough for Harry to have fallen in love with him? Draco loved Harry but he'd never spoken it aloud, he hadn't even whispered it to himself for fear that the words may somehow be used against him, but now it was Harry who was speaking the words, and Draco was shocked.

Harry blushed and nodded in confirmation of his confession, a small smile quirking his lips as he regarded the unsure boy who now stared at him with bewilderment. He gently took one of Draco's pale hands and studied it carefully, watching the slender fingers tremble slightly as he stroked them with his thumb. Everything about Draco had always seemed so wonderfully delicate, the boy's very appearance hiding a strength that Harry knew to be there. Since the moment he'd seen those curious grey eyes peek at him from around the hospital bed curtains he'd known his feelings would be forever held hostage by the young wizard, but they were happy hostages.

"I think I have always loved you, Draco. Ever since we kissed that day in the corridor I was sure of it, w-weren't you?" Harry asked hesitatingly as he searched the boy's flushed face.

Draco hardly knew what to think. This was all he had ever wanted to hear from Harry. _Love_. Harry loved him. It felt like a bitter knife twisting in his gut, those last words seemingly said to finish off his already exhausted emotions, and so he couldn't help but finally give into those cursed tears yet again. Even as he buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck he inwardly scowled at how very easily he gave into the other boy's soft comfort, all pride forgotten as Harry embraced him gently and let him sob in his arms.

Harryfrowned down at the hiccupping blonde head that rested on his shoulder and slowly stoked his silky hair, wondering what on earth was going on. Draco had seemed happy when he'd told him he loved him, in fact the slender boy had smiled so beautifully it had taken Harry's breath away, but then the boy had seemed to think of something and the smile had slipped off his face.

Harry gently coerced Draco over to his bed, the sobbing boy following without any argument, and there Harry pulled Draco fully into his arms and waited for Draco to stop his muffled cries. Harry's panicked thoughts were leaping everywhere searching to explain the cause of the pale boy's distress, thinking of everything from himself and his declaration of love to whatever had gone on with Draco's father yesterday.

Draco's soft cries finally ebbed, but the blonde still kept his face buried in Harry's chest as a mixture of emotions swirled through him – shame, surprise, guilt, grief, relief, and most of all something that had plagued Draco for ever so long – love.

"Draco? Draco," Harry's voice called quietly. "Are you okay now?"

Draco sniffed as he looked up at Harry, his watery eyes unsure and afraid.

"Are you okay?" Harry repeated, as he swept back the boy's blonde hair and lightly stroked his flushed face.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Draco murmured quietly, finally saying the words that he'd most wanted to say.

Draco Malfoy never apologised, as Malfoys apologised to no one, yet this specific apology had been building up inside Draco for six years, and now it bubbled up inside him so fiercely that he could think nothing but those guilt ridden words.

"Wha- What for?" Harry's voice cracked a little. Was Draco about to tell him that he didn't share his love?

"For everything. For not trusting you, for being so horrible to you," Draco whispered painfully, his eyes lowered from Harry's confused gaze.

Harry stared at the boy with wide eyes, wondering why the atmosphere seemed so suddenly tense, why Draco's words seemed to cut right into his soul and why he found himself falling in love with the boy all over again. He shook his head, pushing aside his emotions, and smiled at the slender boy softly, his thoughts focusing back on their previous anxieties, his emotion back to just simple relief that Draco wasn't rejecting him.

"It's okay. I mean, you don't have to tell me what happened, all right?" Harry said, believing that Draco was referring to what had happened with his father as well as the strange day that had followed the announcement of the Dark wizard's presence in their lives.

Draco nodded. His heart, however, was still not at peace, as Harry didn't know what Draco was apologising for, and he most likely never would. Draco's eyes closed briefly before he threw off the sad emotion; this Harry might not have the memories that completed him but he was still Harry, and Draco thought that maybe, just maybe, in some subconscious way he really was being forgiven.

"Thank you, Harry."

When Draco's eyes locked with Harry's hopeful ones, Draco seemed unable to stop himself from hesitantly saying another three words that he'd longed to say to Harry, despite his vow that he would have nothing more to do with the dark-haired boy.

"I- I love you."

Harry's heart leapt as he heard those words and he grinned at the boy who was looking up at him so uncertainly and when he got a shy smile back, he tightened his hold on his boyfriend. As long as Draco wanted him, Harry knew that there was nothing and no one who could take this away from him. Draco Malfoy was his and there was no way in hell he'd ever lose that; it didn't matter what Lucius had done or said, Harry was never going to let that black hearted bastard hurt Draco again, and he surely had done if the boy's strange moods were anything to go by.

"Whatever happened, Draco, I swear I'll never let it happen again. If that bastard hurt you-" Harry growled, unable to stop himself repeating his thoughts aloud.

Draco looked up at him worriedly.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?" Harry looked over at him with a distracted frown, which all but melted off his face when the other boy leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

Harry smiled at Draco and returned the kiss enthusiastically, loving how the other boy moaned as the kisses grew more heated. Harry's hands crept down Draco's back, and he was just about to persuade the other boy that he really didn't need his shirt when he heard a gasp and a shocked yell.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Harry and Draco jumped apart quickly and they both groaned when they saw who it was.

"Hermione, Ron," Harry greeted them in a falsely cheerful voice. "How are you?"

Draco could see Weasley's face turning that curious shade of purple-red that never failed to announce the redhead's hot temper. Draco _should_ know it - after all he'd spent many years perfecting the ways to get the boy's face that specific colour, yet he'd never managed to get Weasley so mad in such a short amount of time – it was a great moment.

Draco's eyes flickered over to Granger and noted that she didn't seem at all shocked. Well, Draco supposed that he shouldn't be surprised at that, the girl nearly seemed to have Dumbledore's knack of omniscience when it came to knowing things that had nothing to do with her.

"We're fine, Harry. I don't suppose you know yet when you'll get your memories back?" Hermione asked calmly as she sat down, ignoring Ron's stunned stance.

"_I – they – you-"_

Harry abruptly forgot that his two friends had interrupted his fun with Draco and his expression lost the artificial cheer and turned into something more sombre as he nodded.

"According to Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape will have it ready soon. I guess it might even be today," Harry answered, his eyes troubled as he glanced at Draco.

"I, er, see you and Malfoy have taken another step in your relationship?" Hermione asked tactfully.

"_He – Ferret – wha – gay-"_

Harry just grinned and took Draco's hand in his own.

"I hope you have no regrets after taking the antidote," Hermione said kindly enough that neither Harry nor Draco took offence.

Draco avoided the girl's eyes and frowned slightly. Why did Granger always have to see to the bloody heart of everything?

"I'd be a fool to ignore these past few weeks." Harry's soft reply caught Draco off guard and he unconsciously tightened his grip on Harry's hand, bitterly knowing that the other boy would certainly believe himself a fool when he finally remembered everything and went back to hating Draco.

"_When – how – Harry – gay-"_

"And what about you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked up at her, surprised how the girl he'd hurt so many times could just brush it all aside and talk to him so gently like that.

"Have you figured out why you act differently to how you used to act before Oblivio Nex?" the girl inquired.

Draco shook his head. For some reason he felt his cheeks flush and he wondered if her kindness could really shame him that much.

"I – I have no idea," he murmured, looking down at the bed.

Harry looked at him with concern and stroked the boy's hand comfortingly.

"We'll find out, don't worry," he reassured him.

Draco couldn't take it anymore, so he quickly moved off the bed and stood up, looking awkwardly at Harry, who had tightened his hold on his hand.

"I'm going to shower, okay?"

Harry studied his uncomfortable grey eyes and nodded thoughtfully.

"Don't stay in there too long," he responded at last, with a small smile.

Draco smiled back and just before Draco left the room, Harry pulled him down by the hand that he still held and kissed him quickly on the lips. Draco flushed again when he saw Hermione's arched eyebrows and he quickly retreated, hearing Weasley's continued litany of nonsense.

"_Friends – but – never – kiss - Malfoy-"_

Harry sighed as he watched the boy go and then turned to Hermione with a distracted frown.

"How did you get in here, anyway? Without the Cloak, I mean?"

Hermione smiled wryly. "Well, it seems that our visit last time didn't go unnoticed. McGonagall somehow found out and she cornered Ron and I on the way to breakfast, but instead of being angry she seemed a little preoccupied. She asked us to give you a message. She wants you to go to Professor Dumbledore's Office straight away."

"Oh, um, okay. I don't suppose this has anything to do with Malfoy?"

Hermione frowned as she heard that and then wondered when she'd got so used to Harry saying 'Draco'.

"Why, what's the matter with him? I noticed he was pretty quiet but I didn't think it was anything serious."

"Huh?" Harry frowned, mentally unwrapping Hermione's question. "Oh, no, I meant his father – Lucius, the Death Eater."

"What? What about Lucius?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Harry sighed as he realised that the headmaster's request was to do with another problem instead of just the first.

"Never mind. I guess I'd better go to Dumbledore's office?"

"Yes, you should. We'll take you if you like," Hermione offered, still a little concerned by the mention of Lucius Malfoy.

"Thanks, but, er, would that be okay with Ron?" Harry asked as he looked over at the now pale-faced boy who was still muttering one and the occasional two syllable words.

"Oh he's fine – he'll snap out of it, just you see," Hermione said as she pulled Ron along as the three left the room.

"_Malfoy – Harry – Harry - bed-"_

_SMACK_!

Ron blinked and he looked at Hermione in surprise.

"You hit me!" he said with horrified disbelief, his hand cradling his reddened cheek.

"See? We have a full sentence, he's fine," Hermione said cheerfully, seeming oblivious to the two boys' now apprehensive stares.

-

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 15

**Oblivio Nex**

**Chapter 15**

"Gummy Bears," Harry said dubiously to the Gargoyle in front of him, amazed when it jumped aside at the words.

"Weird," he muttered as he hopped onto the stairs that took him up to Dumbledore's office.

He found the headmaster already waiting for him at the top of the stairs and he was uncomfortably aware of how unusually serious the wizard looked.

"Ah, Harry, you're here, good. If you'll just come in and have a seat?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Harry frowned, wondering what this was all about. After all, if the professors didn't want to 'panic' the students about his and Draco's memory loss, then why was Harry suddenly allowed to roam the corridors with only Hermione and Ron as companions? Why didn't Dumbledore come to the Hospital Wing instead of causing possible problems, had Harry run into any other students?

"Am I in trouble, sir?" Harry asked as he sat down where Dumbledore had indicated.

Dumbledore chuckled as he settled into his own seat and said, "What? No, no. You're not in trouble, Harry."

"Oh, then why did you ask me to come here?" Harry asked again, a frown of confusion etched on his face.

The headmaster sighed, all traces of merriment gone while he seemed to ponder something.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I have recently discovered a situation that yet again concerns you. I have heard this from a most reliable source, so I ask you to take that into account."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, wishing the wizard would get to the point.

"Is this about Draco?" Harry blurted out, his anxiety about the boy growing as the time went on. "About whatever that _git_ Lucius did to him?"

Dumbledore's bushy eyebrows rose at that.

"In a way. Did Mr. Malfoy say something to you?"

"No, I just – I know something happened, but he won't tell me what. What did Lucius do?" Harry asked frowning, a protective anger rising inside him as his brain conjured up many horrible things that Lucius Malfoy could have done.

The headmaster watched the boy until he thought Harry had calmed down enough to hear what he had to say, and when Harry gestured for him to continue the professor did so with a nod.

"Lucius gave Draco his memories back." Harry's eyes widened as he heard this; it was something he had most definitely not been expecting, but what came next shocked him even more.

"He did this after repeatedly subjecting the boy to the Cruciatus Curse," Dumbledore said finally, his face devoid of any emotion.

Harry stared at the old wizard in front of him and could feel his cheeks flushing in anger at the thought that– all he could think was that Draco had been in such pain and no one had–

"Why didn't you stop it?" Harry asked, his voice trembling with anger.

_It was white hot._

The rage bubbled up inside him. Why had no one helped? How could they have left Draco in that room, alone, with that, that _Death Eater_, not even helping as his love's voice very likely screamed for help… how could they?

The objects on Dumbledore's desk began to shake and Harry was deaf to Dumbledore's attempt to soothe him - the words were just washed away by his fury.

Harry could just imagine it, Draco held helpless on the floor, desperate to escape the pain that racked his body, eyes fixed on the door, hoping and pleading for someone to come – for Harry to come, but no one did… it was no wonder the boy hadn't allowed Harry to touch him, he must have been in such pain…

"HARRY POTTER!" A voice boomed, breaking into his rage filled world at last.

Harry looked up, blinking in his shock when without warning there came a number of crashes as Dumbledore's furniture and belongings fell to the floor. Dumbledore whispered a spell and the room was hurriedly put back into shape.

Harry frowned at a sense of déjà vu, but ignored it and the feeling of guilt at having lost his temper.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Harry growled, his glare directed at the now weary looking wizard.

"I wish I could have, my boy, I wish I could have," Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "But after the whole Fudge debacle and the question of the Minister's dubious loyalties I'm afraid it was too much of a risk for us to take as it would only call attention to the Light, especially since I would have had no right to interfere."

"No right?" Harry yelled suddenly, standing up and slamming his hand on Dumbledore's desk. "It was your bloody _duty_! Draco's your student! Lucius Malfoy, a known Death Eater, was using an illegal curse to harm Draco, and it doesn't matter if the git is his father, he doesn't have the right to do that, especially to his son!"

Dumbledore regarded the angry young wizard over his half moon spectacles and sighed again. "I'm afraid you've missed a lot, Harry, while you've been immobilised as it were. The Minister decided that seeing as the Voldemort rumour had proved true, it was time to put more drastic measures into action. One of these was the legalisation of the Unforgivables."

"Wha-" Harry's mouth dropped open as he heard that. What was the stupid git thinking, legalising Dark curses? Had he gone _insane_?

"If I recall correctly, Minister Fudge explained how we had to 'fight fire with fire', Mr. Malfoy Sr. was of course all for the notion and even made a statement to the press saying how, as a long-term former victim of the Dark, he knew it was a good move, as now they had less obstacles in their path to victory."

Harry's fists clenched, his fingers digging almost painfully into his palm when he heard that.

"But this is not the main reason why I called you here," Dumbledore went on, ignoring Harry's exasperated glare as he continued with his bout of bad news.

"I'm sorry, Harry but it appears that Draco Malfoy is acting with nothing but bad intentions." Harry frowned at Dumbledore. "As soon as Mr. Malfoy remembered everything it seems that he entered into a plot to end your life."

Harry just stared at the man.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I know you've been getting along with-"

A bark of laughter interrupted the headmaster and he watched calmly as Harry carried on laughing, shaking his head at the old wizard.

"Okay, I get it now. What was it? Some kind of lesson, 'do not lose your temper' or something along those lines?" Harry asked with a grin. "You nearly got me, Headmaster. Though, I should have wondered when you said the bit about the Minister legalising the Unforgivables, it was stupid of me to fall for that, but considering the Ministry's incompetence it was at least plausible. But you should have known that I'd never believe _that_ about Draco. He would not betray me, he loves me."

Dumbledore evenly watched the boy as Harry started to laugh again and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he whispered before speaking a little louder, "Would you care for some tea?"

Harrynodded as he occasionally chuckled, accepting the cup that Dumbledore had pulled out from his desk, drinking it quickly.

His nose crinkled as the liquid seeped down his throat and when he looked in the cup he noticed the liquid had a faint bluish tint to it.

"This doesn't taste like t-"

A warm tingle swept through his body, and seemed to flush through his blood, making Harry's cheeks redden at the pleasant sensation. Then images started to trickle into his brain, and one after the other, little scenes unfolded in his mind.

A small raven haired boy gasping in fright as large hands pushed him into a tiny closet and shut the door, leaving him in darkness; the child, a little older now, surveying a family as they passed through the window outside his house, watching as the children were picked up and played with by their smiling parents; a new image, a towering giant of a man with dark wild hair sweeping him up and away from his horror; two more friendly faces, a redhead and a brunette, smiling at him, looking up to him as though he was the saviour of the world… it was now his duty to protect them and others like them, as it seemed he was indeed a saviour of some sort; and then there were the mocking grey eyes, the only ones that didn't stare at him as though he was some kind of god, the only ones which reminded him that underneath The Boy Who Lived was Harry Potter…

The Gryffindor hero, Harry Potter, now looked into Dumbledore's kind eyes with something akin to horror.

"It's true." It wasn't a question but Dumbledore nodded all the same.

"And I, and he – wha-"

Harry's breathing started to speed up as his memories suddenly filled his mind, merging with the memories of the past few weeks. Draco Malfoy. He'd actually fallen in love with Draco Malfoy… Harry's eyes screwed closed and he frowned as he tried to gain control.

"What, what's he done?" he asked, his voice only cracking a little.

"He met with another Slytherin, Mr. Zabini I believe, who then gave him some ingredients to add to your antidote which were designed to kill you when the antidote to Oblivio Nex was given you. I was told on good authority that Mr. Malfoy went along with it after terrorising the other Slytherin in his usual style."

Harry stared at the desk in front of him and felt his anger bubbling up yet again.

"And he's had his memories since yesterday?"

'_I love you.'_

The words taunted him as he remembered. They were no longer sweet, and now served only to provoke an anger that he felt he was drowning in.

Harry looked down, surprised, as he saw that the cup in his hands was broken, his blood mingling with the left over blue liquid.

"I know you're upset, Harry but we-"

"No," Harry whispered. "No, you don't know, you have no idea!"

Harry threw the pieces of china to the floor, ignoring the smash as they fell.

"Why did you allow me to carry on like that? Like a _fool_! What is this, another thing that'll make me more _human_, to feel love and to be loved only to have it taken away – _again_! Why did you let him near me! Where was that bloody interfering paternalism then?" yelled the boy as he stood up and paced the room.

Harry felt hot liquid trickling down his cheeks but ignored it in favour of kicking his chair furiously aside. All he could think of were those three words and the lying pair of lips that had spoken them. That traitorous little snake!

How could Draco have done this? Harry raked his hair back furiously as he continued to pace around the room. How could he have made Harry care for him and then throw it all back in his face?

Despite the past, recent and old, Harry couldn't help but care about the little git. The love that Draco had made him feel was certainly still there, yet around it twisted that old rivalry and a new hatred for how the Slytherin had manipulated him to such lengths. It didn't really help Harry's frame of mind that before this interlude with Draco he had been practically obsessed with his rival; he'd seen the boy as everything he was fighting against, yet his school-boy status made the feud seem safe somehow and it was almost like his rivalry was a pleasant break from his true enemy. He had poured so much attention into his hatred of Draco Malfoy that Harry now irritably wondered if his subconscious had been having different thoughts about the mini Death Eater all along.

Draco's absolute incompatibility as his partner made Harry snarl in anger and bitter regret. Draco Malfoy, a servant of the Dark – what the hell had he been thinking?

He was so bloody sick of this! If it wasn't one thing it was another, and Harry's fists clenched harder as he realised with a shuddering breath that it was always his own fault. Harry had had no reason to have drunk the potion that started all this, and later on, he could have controlled himself around Draco, he could have stopped their relationship after he'd found Draco was very likely on the Dark's side, or even halted their relationship before it got out of control but no – Harry Potter, as always, had to jump into danger. This time, proving to be vulnerable to both emotional and physical danger, and now he was paying for his mistakes. He shook his head feverishly, wiping away the few angry tears. Hadn't he learned by now?

He sighed as he tried to rein in his anger. He could do nothing about it now, although his heart screamed a denial that the blonde haired boy he'd been with these past few weeks could ever hurt him; his head cut off the denial as he remembered just who Draco Malfoy was – the sneering little brat that had made his life hell ever since the first year and who now had hurt him possibly worse than anyone had ever hurt him in his life. Was _that_ the plan? Just before Harry was to have died was Draco to reveal his betrayal as a final cut to his heart?

"What are we going to do about this?" Harry asked between gritted teeth, finally coming to a halt in front of the headmaster.

Dumbledore looked up at him sombrely and then began to explain.

-

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 16

**Oblivio Nex**

**Chapter 16**

Draco woke up slowly, his head still fuzzy with sleep.

He saw green eyes watching him and he smiled a little, reaching out and pulling the other boy onto the bed next to him where Draco had fallen asleep after his shower.

The other boy resisted for a moment before finally allowing Draco to drag him down next to him, the sleepy blonde still under the covers and oblivious to Harry's awkwardness. Draco's slender hands slipped around Harry's waist and he rested his head on the dark-haired boy's chest, smiling with contentment as he cuddled up to Harry and he then closed his eyes again, still tired from his night spent pacing the hallways after the meeting with Zabini.

Harry looked down at his rival, his green eyes betraying every emotion he felt. The anger, the love, the hate and lust all swirled together to form the confused mass of emotions that flowed through Harry.

"What have you done to me, Draco?" Harry whispered as he stroked his enemy's fine blonde hair, a now strangely familiar action.

"Mm?" Draco mumbled, not fully hearing Harry's soft question. "Where'd you go?"

Harry sighed and ignored Draco's question, trying to stop his twin desires to either kiss or strangle his deceitful lover.

Draco then became more alert, and he stiffened a little as he remembered his resolve not to get close to Potter, but gave up almost immediately as he felt the hand stroking lightly through his hair. Draco looked up at Harry and saw how distracted he was, and Draco shivered when those green eyes turned to him and he was subjected to the same cold stare that he had been used to before Oblivio Nex. Draco felt that gaze pin him down as though searching his soul, but then the look fled as quickly as it had come and there was the Harry he'd known for the last couple of weeks again, looking slightly confused perhaps, but still his Harry.

"Harry?" Draco lifted a hand to gently move a piece of Harry's messy hair from his face, but the other boy caught his hand and stopped him before he could do it. "Harry? What's wro-"

"Don't," the boy's voice shook slightly and his head lowered a little more, his hair covering his eyes, throwing his face into shadows.

"Wha-"

Harry took a deep breath, trying to dispel the fiction of the scene. Draco didn't really love him, it was all an act after all – and one he needed to now be equally as good at, if he was to carry out Dumbledore's plan.

"I was just thinking. What should we do once we get our memories back?" Harry asked, relieved when the other boy just settled back onto his chest and didn't press him for answers.

Draco frowned slightly, not particularly wanting to think of what he'd have to do.

"I don't know. Before I was determined not to take the antidote, y'know?" Draco remarked, looking up at Harry, who regarded him with surprise.

"You were?"

Draco nodded, biting his lip.

"I – I didn't want to go back to being, well… but then I thought that you can't deny who you are, right?" Draco asked, his smile shaky.

Harry's eyes hardened at that.

"No, I guess you really can't deny who you are, can you?" he sighed, before carrying on in a weary voice, "I was with Dumbledore before, he said that Professor Snape will come around with the antidote this evening, so I guess he'll be here in a couple of hours."

Draco sat up, his eyes suddenly very alert and all traces of languid weariness were gone from his body.

"What?" the boy asked, panicking. "Tonight? But – I mean, that soon?"

Harry looked at Dracoand wondered if he was having second thoughts about killing him; did the Slytherin not want to do it? In his mind Harry chuckled bitterly. Or was it, he questioned, just pre-murder jitters?

"Couldn't we have had a day's warning or something?" Draco asked irritably, wondering why Harry was taking this so calmly.

Harry shrugged, "I suppose they just want us back to normal again."

Draco laughed darkly, "Mm, I'm sure W- Ron and Hermione can't wait to have everything go back to normal."

Harry flushed at that – he'd completely forgot about Ron and Hermione! What were they going to say to him after this whole thing had finally finished? Harry cringed at the thought. And they had walked in on him and Draco – oh, Merlin!

"What? No comforting words of 'don't worry, they acted decently towards you, despite seeing me maul you, so I'm sure we'll all be the best of buddies in no time'?" Draco smirked at him.

Harry could not help but laugh at that; his two friends must have been absolutely horrified, and there was poor Hermione trying to be supportive! He shook his head at the absurdity of it all. He had been so optimistically stupid when it came to the question of everyone accepting his relationship with Draco – it was laughable, really.

"I'm sure they'll get over it… perhaps," Harry mused with a grin.

"Thanks, Potter." Draco pouted a little.

Harry, forgetting himself completely, laughed at the blonde's pout and couldn't help but grab Draco and kiss him, enjoying the surprised yelp as he wrapped his arms around him.

Draco relaxed instantly in Harry's arms and returned the kiss happily, glad that Harry seemed to have stopped brooding and was back to his normal self. It had almost been like…but no, that was impossible…

Harry ignored the protests shrieking in his head as he continued to kiss Draco Malfoy, the boy's lips familiar and comforting. He only tightened his hold on the slender boy when the kiss turned into something more desperate than the first playful kiss had been.

Draco felt the moment that Harry's passion changed and he responded in kind. This kiss might be the last he had of Harry and he didn't want to lose that. In a few hours he'd never see the boy again, and his desperation matched Harry's perfectly, his thoughts mirrored by the boy who now straddled him and kissed him so forcefully, almost punishingly.

Harry felt all his anger, his lust, his confusion well up, and he used Draco as an outlet for his frustration. His kisses grew rough and the moans that were torn from both boys grew louder as Harry and Draco's hands wandered over each other, each mapping the other's body and slipping off the clothing that covered them.

Draco's lips were bruised red from Harry's forceful kisses, and he whispered something that almost made Harry stop his despairing lust.

"W-What?" Harry's voice trembled, on the edge of losing control.

Draco's lips parted again, "I said, fuck me."

Harry's cock jumped to attention at those words and he swallowed heavily; what the hell was Malfoy playing at? Did he really want him to – but Harry's brain stopped thinking when the pale hands slipped down to his groin and gave a gentle tug.

"I want you inside me," Draco whispered, flushed and aroused under the panting Gryffindor.

Harry nodded, his eyes dilated with lust. He kissed Draco again, their naked bodies brushing against each other with an aching heat. Harry heard Draco whisper something, and then Harry groaned into white blonde hair as the boy's now wet hand stroked him harder, his hips moving into the rhythm. He moaned petulantly when the other boy abruptly stopped.

Draco kissed him teasingly and Harry responded by caressing the other boy's body. He carefully stroked every part of his lover, and grinned when Draco let out a small whimper at his tickling touches. Then Draco spread his legs and Harry settled between them, kissing his lover hungrily, so very happy that he was allowing him to do this. Harry couldn't hold back any longer and so, slowly, he pushed himself into the boy beneath him, stroking Draco's hair reassuringly when he saw the boy wince.

"It's okay. Shh, it's okay. Love you, love you, love you. Merlin, I love you Draco," Harry whispered in the boy's ear, the words relaxing Draco enough for Harry to continue until he was completely inside the boy.

"Harry," Draco whimpered, his hold around Harry tightening.

"'S okay," Harry murmured, kissing the boy gently.

Draco nodded and kissed him back desperately, trying to ignore the pain for Harry's sake.

When Harry saw that Draco had calmed, he moved slightly, and as Draco didn't object he couldn't help but continue. Harry then thrust back inside the boy perhaps a little harder than he intended, but when Draco moaned in a definitely pleasured way Harry grinned and did it again, pleased when Draco moaned again in encouragement.

The two then started to move together, both caught up in the almost painfully pleasurable ache that engulfed them both. The pace increased in its ferocity and the two boys' cries of ecstasy echoed around the room. The final break of sensation came as an enormous relief as waves of pleasure crashed through their bodies, setting them on fire. The feeling of acting desire was the only thing on their minds, both wishing that they could stay where they were forever. Every movement brought the passion sharper as they rode it out. Harry looked down into eyes of liquid mercury, a stated desire now hazing the passion that had previously set Draco's eyes shining, and Harry knew the feeling was no doubt echoed in his own green gaze.

The two broke apart, panting with exertion, the reality of the situation suddenly breaking their contented pleasure.

"Should we have-"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

Harry ignored his head yet again and acted on his heart. He pulled Draco to him and pulled the covers over them both. "Sleep now, think later."

Draco gave into the boy's warm embrace and closed his eyes with a small smile.

"Such a Gryffindor," he mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

But Harry didn't hear, as he was already asleep.

-

Draco woke to a vague sense of déjà vu as he saw the green eyes watching him awaken.

"Do you just enjoy watching me sleep, or is it because you know I'm naked?" Draco asked the other boy with a teasing smile.

His smile widened when he saw Harry flush.

"Or is it because you know that just a few hours ago you were in-"

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy, I think I've already heard too much of the lurid details," came a sniping voice from the door, and Draco's face pinked when he saw his Head of House watching him with distaste.

Draco winced at the man's look and inwardly cringed at how he'd completely embarrassed himself (this time knowingly) in front of his favourite teacher.

"Sorry, Professor," he said quietly.

Professor Snape sneered.

"Indeed."

He set down two cups on their desk, and Draco glanced at Harry who was already looking at the cups distractedly.

"Dumbledore mentioned you'd like to do this together, alone," Snape's expression showed them both exactly what he thought of that. "So I suppose I shall leave you to it. And Mr. Malfoy? When you've come back to yourself, detention and twenty points from Slytherin for giving me the most horrendous image I've ever had in my life, and Potter, the same goes for you, for sullying a Slytherin."

Both boys watched with open mouths as Professor Snape then turned and exited their room with a firm slam of the door.

"You could have warned me," Draco scowled at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and just shrugged. He had more pressing things to worry about at the moment. He eyed the cups that contained the antidote to Oblivio Nex and his possible death.

"When did you wake up?" Draco asked him, seeing that Harry was already dressed. He asked the question more out of an attempt to get the potion out of his mind, as well of out of Harry's, than from truly wanting to know the answer. Draco didn't want to deal with the potion now, didn't want to go through with this, he didn't…

"About half an hour ago I think," Harry answered with another shrug.

"Oh."

Draco noticed Harry had cleaned up their little mess, with a spell more than likely, and he got up quickly to pull his own clothes on, all the while watching Harry, whose eyes were stuck to the two goblets that were waiting for them.

When he saw that Harry had no interest in anything other than regaining his memories, Draco sighed and flopped onto the bed, wishing that this didn't have to be the end, wishing that he didn't have to go through with this stupid plan.

"I don't suppose that we could just not do this and stay in the Hospital Wing forever?" he asked sulkily.

Harry stared at him incredulously.

"What is it that you actually want to _do_, Draco?" he asked in a wondering voice that Draco really didn't like the sound of.

Draco was about to snap back at Harry when something in Harry's eyes stopped him and he sighed.

"I don't know Harry. I'm – I'm scared," he admitted, looking away from surprised green eyes.

Harry was amazed; didn't Draco _want_ to kill him? Wasn't that the plan - make friends with him, pretend to love him, fuck him, then kill him? Wasn't that what Draco wanted?

Harry walked over to Draco and knelt down, as if to a child, so that he was at eye level with the seated Slytherin.

"You can't deny who you are, right?" Harry asked, almost challengingly.

Draco looked into Harry's determined expression and nodded miserably. He then leaned over and kissed Harry, who moved back in shock when he felt wet tears pressed onto his cheeks from Draco's face.

Draco then quickly went over to the cups and, while Harry couldn't see, emptied a small pouch of powder into one of the potions. Draco then held them both, carefully noting which one was the one with the powder, and walked over to where a confused Harry sat. Harry, meanwhile, was looking at his wet fingertips where Draco's tears had transferred from his cheek to his fingers.

"To memories?" Draco's voice shook as he proposed the toast, handing Harry his potion.

Harry took it sadly and nodded, standing up and holding his goblet up to toast as well.

"To memories."

Draco smiled, "I love you, Harry."

Harry's heart sped up when he heard that. _Liar_…

"I love you, too," he choked out.

And with that both boys drank.

Harry watched Draco drop his now empty cup and he set his own on the bed, warily watching as Draco walked towards him, an odd expression on his face.Draco gripped Harry's shoulders tightly, and Harry calmly wondered what his rival's cruel last taunt was to be now that Draco believed he had finally poisoned Harry Potter (hopefully Snape's last minute change of ingredients in the antidote would counter-act the poison Draco was to add; Pomfrey also stood ready outside their room - albeit disapprovingly - in case the poison actually did take effect). Would Draco's farewell be 'Goodbye Scar-head', or would it be 'I could _never_ love you'… what was it to be?

"Harry, remember to tell Dumbledore that Snape has been found out; Voldemort knows he's a spy," Draco gasped out.

Harry's eyes widened as Draco's eyes rolled and his body became lifeless; Harry quickly caught him before he fell to the floor. Draco's pale eyes stared vacantly into nothing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry's frightened yell broke his own stunned silence. "Madam Pomfrey!"

-

_To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 17

**Oblivio Nex **

Chapter 17

Draco's grasp of reality was hazy at best, at the moment. The most irritating thing about being in this state was that he only heard snippets of conversations, ones that he really thought he ought to be a part of.

"_Look, I don't… damn what McGonagall… thought … heard, or even…portraits repor… can't believe you made me think…"_

"… _Mr. Potter, I'm sure the headmaster had his…"_

"… _Poppy, Harry has… my fault… Draco…"_

"_You'd better… never thought… fainted and then I understood… bloody Lucius!"_

Draco bobbed in and out of consciousness like this for a long time, sometimes hearing arguments, most of which were about him, and sometimes hearing soft earnest words that soothed his hurt heart, but both arguments and words were forgotten before he actually woke up.

Draco opened his eyes and he smiled vaguely when he saw familiar eyes watching him.

"Do you just enjoy watching me sleep, or is it because you know what I look like naked?" he asked, his voice a little croaky.

Harry gave a relieved chuckle and he settled back into the chair he was sitting in, beside the boy's bed.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you speak," Harry grinned at him.

Draco frowned as he tried to remember what the boy was on about, and then it all came back to him and his eyes widened, the colour draining from his face.

"W-what am I doing here?" he asked, his voice wavering as he looked around the room wildly; _their_ room, he noticed.

Harry watched Draco uncertainly, not knowing what he was going to do.

"Draco, you do remember everything, don't you - the past two weeks, and before that?" Harry asked softly.

Draco looked at him and nodded, still wondering what the hell had gone wrong.

Harry grinned, "Good, I thought for a minute we'd have to go through it all over again, but this time with just you who'd lost your memory."

Draco suddenly frowned, an irrational anger building up inside him, "It was you? You again? For Merlin's sake, Potter! Why can't you just let me bloody _die_?"

Harry blinked in surprise as Draco screamed at him and then he frowned, his own distress at the unbelievable situation finally snapping his calm façade.

"You selfish little brat," he snapped, shocking the other boy to silence. "Do you really think that's the best thing to do? That _that_ is the best solution? Do you understand how worried I've been while you've been bloody lying there half dead? Do you realise that I almost killed Snape when I found he'd misjudged whatever it was you poured into that antidote, so it wasn't harmless but actually almost killed you? Damn it Malfoy, when I saw you take the potion instead of giving it to me I was so bloody happy, but then I saw that you had stopped breathing… Do you have any idea how frightened I was? _Do you?_"

Draco watched as Harry grew more and more angry, and his eyes again grew wide as Draco realised what this meant. Did Harry still…

"W-why?" Draco's quiet voice broke through Harry's rant. The other boy sighed and shook his head as he looked at the confused Slytherin.

"Because, you silly git, despite whatever delusions you've got going on in your mind, I really do love you, and I had hoped that the feeling- if this martyred suicide was anything to by- was mutual."

"Whatever, Potter, you're the hero, not me." Draco snorted at that, martyr indeed! And then blushed as he considered the situation again; a boy dying in his lover's stead, how _poetic_, he thought derisively.

Harry just grinned and shrugged. "But am I right, do you love me?"

"Well what do you _think_, Harry?" Draco asked sarcastically, finding it incredibly odd to be having this conversation with the 'real' Harry Potter.

Harry just grinned, "I don't, I'm a Gryffindor, remember? That's why I need someone else to tell me the answer."

Draco smirked at the boy's reply, "How very Slytherin of you. I think you'll find that if you _did_ think – as, rightly so, you don't think, being the Gryffindor you are – the answer would be 'of course the amazing Slytherin loves you, you silly poof'."

"It would?" Harry asked, with a smirk to match Draco's.

Draco nodded.

"But you would also think – if you did think – that you'd better tell that same gorgeous boy what is going on, because if you don't explain soon he may have to take drastic measures."

"Oh I don't know, I'm not really scared of someone who speaks about themselves in third person," Harry teased.

Draco scowled.

"Oh, okay," Harry sighed. "Well, what happened was that after your meeting with Zabini-"

"You know about that?" Draco asked, surprised.

Harry nodded.

"How?"

"McGonagall was out taking a walk and overheard. Anyway, after your meeting with Zabini, Dumbledore asked me to go to his office; that was why Ron and Hermione came yesterday. He told me about what your father did-"

"Wha- how did he know about-"

Harry scowled at him, "If you're not going to keep quiet, I won't tell you what happened. Now, shall I go on?"

Draco nodded sulkily.

"Right, well, Dumbledore told me what your father did and I was pissed to say the least, especially after his ridiculous excuses for allowing you to be hurt. And _then_ he told me about you wanting to kill me. By that time I'd had enough and I was also thinking the whole thing a joke, and so I got a little hysterical, I suppose. Then Dumbledore gave me the antidote to Oblivio Nex and I remembered everything, and then, well, I was a little bit more open to the idea of you trying to kill me," Harry said wryly, scratching his head a little guiltily.

Draco frowned. "But you were going to drink the antidote which I'd supposedly poisoned anyway?"

"Wha- oh, no. You see, Dumbledore wanted to be sure of your loyalty to the Dark; if nothing else, then we could have used the attempted poisoning to hold you at the Ministry for questioning and also get you away from the Dark. So Dumbledore asked Snape if he'd make a very light sleep potion that would only make the drinker sleep, despite what was added to it," Harry explained.

"But the powder was too strong?" Draco guessed.

Harry nodded darkly, "Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many points Gryffindor got docked after I erm, sort of attacked Snape… Hermione wasn't very pleased."

"And Weasley _was_?" Draco asked, amused at the idea of Harry attempting to murder Draco's Head of House.

Harry laughed, "Oh, Ron was very pleased; he said he'd even forgive me for falling for you after watching Snape shriek while I chased him around the Hospital Wing."

Draco couldn't help but laugh at that, too.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Harry," Draco said quietly as he sobered a little. "I thought I'd spare you any more pain, but it seems I've only done the opposite."

Harry frowned, moved over to Draco, and perched next to him on the bed, lifting his chin up and smiling at him gently.

"Just promise me, and this time I'm going to be specific, no trying to save my life with your suffering and/or death - that includes jumping in front of curses, taking mysterious potions with weird and unidentifiable ingredients, or any of the other exotic dangers that seem to constantly haunt my life, okay?"

Draco smiled at the boy.

"'Kay."

Harry grinned and kissed him softly, the first kiss where they both knew that this was what they truly wanted, as themselves.

"But Harry, what about father, and the Death Eaters and-"

"We'll deal with all that eventually, one step at a time, okay? We've got a lot to talk about, a lot to sort through, and most of it won't be nice, especially deciding what it is we're going to do," Harry sighed but then shook his head, smiling at Draco as he continued, "But for now, at this moment, let's just forget about it."

Draco gave a small smile and sat back in Harry's arms, doing just that. After all, sometimes it was better to forget…

-

**THE END**

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to everyone that has reviewed or even just read this story, after all, you gave me the motivation to carry on and complete it! I'm going to miss writing this, as it kept me company through long hours of essay writing. I've gone through it all for the last time so it is all done, edited and whatnot, so there will be no more changes now, this is the complete product. It isn't likely that there will be a sequel (this was meant to be a little story!) but I hope to soon start another H/D fic. Thanks again for reading Oblivio Nex, and don't 'forget' to review ; )


End file.
